My YuGiOh and Gx Episodes Season 1
by StarSwirl05
Summary: A brand new series featuring both Yu-Gi-Oh characters and Yu-Gi-Oh Gx characters. Remaining cards are shown with a number in parenthesis when they complete their turn. Duelists with "   " around it, it means it's the dark half talking.
1. The Duel Academy

The Duel Academy

*All of the students are sitting in their appropriate rows*

"Ok class, this is your first day at the academy," said Crowler. Now, first things first. Notice that you are wearing different colored uniforms. You all have been divided up into 3 dorms: Obelisk Blue, Slifer Red, and Ra Yellow. I'm sure you all can figure out which dorm you belong, right? Next, A duelist of another color cannot enter another dorm except their own. For example, A Slifer Red student is forbidden to enter a Ra Yellow or an Obelisk Blue dorm. Now that that's over with, let's get the test duels started! First, each duelist will participate and even if you lose, you still get one of our new duel disks! Get started!

"Alright!" said Jaden. Let's get going with these duels! I can hardly stand it!

"Before I forget, I'll be choosing your opponent's," said Crowler. Jaden, your opponent is Syrus, Alexis, you go against Chumley, Now get dueling!

"You can go first, Jaden," said Syrus.

"Thanks," said Jaden. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4) Go ahead, Syrus. *Syrus nods*

"I summon Gyroid (1000/1000) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Then, I place 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Polymerization to tribute my Heroes together to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500) in Attack Mode. Next, I send 1 card in my hand to the Graveyard to activate the effect of Thunder Giant. This allows him to destroy 1 face up Monster with an ATK less than his. Sorry, Syrus, your Gyroid is destroyed. *Gyroid is destroyed* Thunder Giant, attack his LPs directly!

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" said Syrus. This card inflicts the ATK of your monster at your LPs! *Jaden's LPs drop to 5600*

"Very good, Syrus, I'm impressed," said Jaden. That ends my turn. (3)

"I summon Steamroid (1800/1800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Then, I play Limiter Removal. This card doubles the ATK of all Machine-Type Monsters on my side of the field. Those Machine-Type Monsters are destroyed at the end of the turn. *Steamroid's ATK rises to 3600* Steamroid, destroy his Thunder Giant! My monster gains 500 additional points when he attacks one of your monsters. *Steamroid's ATK rises to 4100*

"I activate Draining Shield!" said Jaden. Thanks to this card, your attack is negated and my LPs get increased by the ATK of your monster. *Jaden's LPs rise to 9700*

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (2) *Steamroid is destroyed by Limiter Removal's effect*

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Skyscraper, raising my monsters' ATKs by 1000 points during Damage Calculation if the attacked monster has more offensive points. Elemental Hero Avian, attack Syrus directly! *Syrus' LPs drop to 7000* That's enough damage for now. (2)

"I summon Patroid(1200/1200) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Then, I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I use Heavy Storm, to wipe out all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. *Skyscraper and Syrus' face down card are destroyed* Then, I play Fusion Gate, with this in play Fusion Monsters don't need Polymerization and the Fusion Monsters get removed from the game. I send Burstinatrix and Avian to the Graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) in Attack Mode. Flame Wingman, destroy his Patroid!

**To be continued...**


	2. Jaden's Elemental Hero Deck Part 1

Jaden's Elemental Hero Deck (1)

Previously...

"I summon Steamroid (1800/1800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Then, I play Limiter Removal. This card doubles the ATK of all Machine-Type Monsters on my side of the field. Those Machine-Type Monsters are destroyed at the end of the turn. *Steamroid's ATK rises to 3600* Steamroid, destroy his Thunder Giant! My monster gains 500 additional points when he attacks one of your monsters. *Steamroid's ATK rises to 4100*

"I activate Draining Shield!" said Jaden. Thanks to this card, your attack is negated and my LPs get increased by the ATK of your monster. *Jaden's LPs rise to 9700*

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (2) *Steamroid is destroyed by Limiter Removal's effect*

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Skyscraper, raising my monsters' ATKs by 1000 points during Damage Calculation if the attacked monster has more offensive points. Elemental Hero Avian, attack Syrus directly! *Syrus' LPs drop to 7000* That's enough damage for now. (2)

"I summon Patroid (1200/1200) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Then, I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I use Heavy Storm, to wipe out all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. *Skyscraper and Syrus' face down card are destroyed* Then, I play Fusion Gate, with this in play Fusion Monsters don't need Polymerization and the Fusion Monsters get removed from the game instead of going to the Graveyard. I send Burstinatrix and Avian to the out of play to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) in Attack Mode. Flame Wingman, destroy his Patroid! *Patroid is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 4900* When Flame Wingman destroys an opponent's Monster, the ATK of that monster is subtracted from his or her LPs. That should answer any questions you had. That ends my turn. (0)

"I send Gyroid and Steamroid out of play to summon Steam Gyroid (2200/1600) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Steam Gyroid, destroy his Flame Wingman! *Flame Wingman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 9600* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Pot of Greed, this card allows me to draw 2 cards," said Jaden. Then, I play De-Fusion. This card returns your Steam Gyroid to the Fusion Deck and Special Summons the Fusion Material Monsters from your Graveyard back to the field if there are any. Though, unfortunately, they were removed from the game. Next, I summon Wroughtweiler (800/1200) in Defense Mode. Flame Wingman, attack his LPs directly! *Syrus' LPs drop to 2800* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Cycroid (800/1000) in Defense Mode," said Syrus. That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Since he was successfully Normal Summoned, I draw 2 cards. _These will do. _I tribute Bubbleman to summon "Elemental Hero Necro Darkman" (1600/1800) in Attack Mode. (Note: cards with quotation marks around their card names are currently in Japanese only.) Flame Wingman, destroy Cycroid! *Cycroid is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 2000* Necro Darkman, attack his LPs!* Syrus' LPs drop to 400* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon, allowing me to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field," said Syrus. Say goodbye to Fusion Gate! *Fusion Gate is destroyed* Next, I summon Jetroid (1200/1800) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I play Fusion Recovery," said Jaden. This card allows me to return Polymerization and 1 Fusion Material Monster back to my hand. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman back to the field. Then, I use Polymerization to tribute Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Flame Wingman to create the ultimate Elemental Hero!

**To be continued...**


	3. Jaden's Elemental Hero Deck Part 2

Jaden's Elemental Hero Deck (2)

Previously...

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Since he was successfully Normal Summoned, I draw 2 cards. _These will do. _I tribute Bubbleman to summon "Elemental Hero Necro Darkman" (1600/1800) in Attack Mode. Flame Wingman, destroy Cycroid! *Cycroid is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 2000* Necro Darkman, attack his LPs! *Syrus' LPs drop to 400* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon, allowing me to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field," said Syrus. Say goodbye to Fusion Gate! *Fusion Gate is destroyed* Next, I summon Jetroid (1200/1800) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I play Fusion Recovery," said Jaden. This card allows me to return Polymerization and 1 Fusion Material Monster back to my hand. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman back to the field. Then, I use Polymerization to tribute Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Flame Wingman to create the ultimate Elemental Hero! Meet "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100)! My Hero gains 300 additional ATK points for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard. There are 5, raising his ATK by 1500 points. *Shining Fare's ATK rises to 4000* Like Flame Wingman, Shining Flare Wingman inflicts the ATK as damage to my opponent's LPs. Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his monster and wipe out what's left of his LPs! *Jetroid is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 0* You played pretty well, Syrus.

"Let's continue with Chumley Huffington against Alexis," said Crowler.

"I'll start things off," said Alexis. I tribute the Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in my hand using Polymerization to Special Summon "Cyber Blader" (2100/800) in Attack Mode. To finish my move, I play Fusion Weapon. Since my Fusion Monster has 6 stars, it increases her ATK points by 1500. *Cyber Blader's ATK rises to 3600* (2)

"I set 1 monster in Defense Mode," said Chumley. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon _Cyber Tu Tu_ (1000/800) in Attack Mode," said Alexis. (Note: Card names from the show are italicized.) Cyber Blader, destroy his face down monster! *The face down Des Koala (1100/1800) is destroyed*

"Since you've attacked and destroyed Des Koala, his flip-effect activates," said Chumley. You lose 400 points of damage for each card in your hand! *Alexis' LPs drop to 7200*

"Big deal," said Alexis. Cyber Tu Tu, attack his lifepoints directly! *Chumley's LPs drop to 7000* Make your move! (2)

"I play _Ayer's Rock Sunrise_" said Chumley. This lets me bring back 1 Beast Monster from my Graveyard back to the field and it also decreases the ATK of 1 monster on your side of the field by 200 for each Winged-Beast, Beast-Warrior and Beast -Type Monster in my Graveyard. Return to the field, Des Koala! Next, play Des Kangaroo (1500/1700) in Defense Mode. Then, I activate Wild Nature's Release, allowing me to raise the ATK of 1 Monster on my side of the field by its DEF points. The Monster I selected is destroyed at the end of my turn. I raise Des Koala's ATK points! *Des Koala's ATK rises to 2900* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2) *Des Koala is destroyed by Wild Nature's effect*

"I play Monster Reborn to revive "Blade Skater" (1400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Alexis. Then, I switch Cyber Tu Tu to Defense Mode. Cyber Blader, destroy his Des Kangaroo!

"I activate Beast Soul Swap!" said Chumley. This card lets me return 1 Beast-Type Monster back to my hand and Special Summon another Beast-Type Monster with the same number of stars to the field. I return Des Kangaroo to my hand and I special summon the Des Kangaroo I returned to my hand. I'm not out just yet!

**To be continued...**


	4. Chumley's Koala Deck Part 1

Chumley's Koala Deck (1)

Previously...

"I play _Ayer's Rock Sunrise_" said Chumley. This lets me bring back 1 Beast Monster from my Graveyard back to the field and it also decreases the ATK of 1 monster on your side of the field by 200 for each Winged-Beast, Beast-Warrior and Beast -Type Monster in my Graveyard. Return to the field, Des Koala! Next, play Des Kangaroo (1500/1700) in Defense Mode. Then, I activate Wild Nature's Release, allowing me to raise the ATK of 1 Monster on my side of the field by its DEF points. The monster I selected is destroyed at the end of my turn. I raise Des Koala's ATK points! *Des Koala's ATK rises to 2900* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2) *Des Koala is destroyed by Wild Nature's effect*

"I play Monster Reborn to revive "Blade Skater" (1400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Alexis. Then, I switch Cyber Tu Tu to Defense Mode. Cyber Blader, destroy his Des Kangaroo!

"I activate Beast Soul Swap!" said Chumley. This card lets me return 1 Beast-Type Monster back to my hand and Special Summon another Beast-Type Monster with the same number of stars to the field. I return Des Kangaroo to my hand and I special summon the Des Kangaroo I returned to my hand. I'm not out just yet!

"I end my turn," said Alexis. (2) Nothing in your deck can save you!

"I play Pot of Greed," said Chumley. This allows me to draw 2 cards. Then, I play Polymerization, tributing the Big Koala in my hand with the Des Kangaroo on the field. This allows me to summon the king of all koalas, Master of Oz (4200/3700)! Master of Oz, destroy Cyber Blader! *Cyber Blader is destroyed and Alexis' LPs drop to 6400* Finally, I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, giving my LPs a 1000 point boost. *Chumley's LPs rise to 8000* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Fusion Recovery, returning Polymerization and 1 Fusion Material Monster back to my hand," said Alexis. Then, I summon "Etoile Cyber" (1200/1600) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (3)

"Master of Oz, destroy Etolie Cyber!" said Chumley while drawing his card. *Etoile Cyber is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Scapegoat, this summons 4 Goat Tokens (0/0 each) in Defense Mode," said Alexis. That ends my turn. (3)

"I play _March of Koala_," said Chumley. This card lets me Special Summon 1 Monster with "Koala" in its name from my Graveyard to the field. It also forces me to summon 1 monster with the same name from my hand, though I don't have any cards left in my hand. I bring back Big Koala (2700/2000) in Attack Mode. Big Koala, destroy a token! *The token is destroyed* You too, Master of Oz! *Another token is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate The Warrior Returning Alive," said Alexis. This card brings back 1 Warrior-Type Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I summon Etolie Cyber in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode," said Chumley. Master of Oz, destroy her third token! *The token is destroyed* Destroy her last token, Big Koala! *All tokens are now destroyed* It's your move! (0)

"I tribute my Etoile Cyber to summon Mind on Air (1000/1600) in Defense Mode," said Alexis. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Big Koala, destroy her Mind on Air!" said Chumley.

"I activate _Deux Passé_!" said Alexis. Your attack becomes a direct attack on my LPs. Then, my monster can attack directly!

**To be continued...**


	5. Chumley's Koala Deck Part 2

Chumley's Koala Deck (2)

Previously...

"I activate The Warrior Returning Alive," said Alexis. This card brings back 1 Warrior-Type Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I summon Etolie Cyber in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode," said Chumley. Master of Oz, destroy her third token! *The token is destroyed* Destroy her last token, Big Koala! All tokens are now destroyed. It's your move! (0)

"I tribute my Etoile Cyber to summon Mind on Air (1000/1600) in Defense Mode," said Alexis. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Big Koala, destroy her Mind on Air!" said Chumley.

"I activate _Deux Passé_!" said Alexis. Your attack becomes a direct attack on my LPs. Then, my monster can attack directly! *Alexis' LPs drop to 3700* Attack his LPs Mind on Air! *Chumley's LPs drop to 7000* Master of Oz, wipe out her LPs! *Alexis' LPs drop to 0* *Suddenly, Chazz stands up*

"Let me duel next!" said Chazz.

"Very well," said Crowler. Your opponent is...*At that moment, Yugi and the gang rush in*

"What is this place?" asked Yugi.

"And just who might you all be?" asked Crowler.

"Aren't you Yugi Muto, defeater of Seto Kaiba and Pegasus?" asked Chazz.

"That's me," said Yugi.

"Just great," said Kaiba. I'm surrounded by low-life duelists!

"Aren't we an obnoxious one," said Crowler.

"I've decided to duel Jaden!" said Chazz.

"I shall decide this," said Crowler. Let's let our newcomers have a chance. Please state your names.

"Yugi Muto," said Yugi.

"Seto Kaiba," said Kaiba.

"Tristan," said Tristan. I'm not much of a duelist.

"Joey Wheeler's the name," said Joey. Who's that?

"I don't know but she sure is pretty," said Tristan. *Both stare at her drooling*

"Will you to stop it!" said Tea`.

"I am dueling next," said Chazz. Against Jaden Yuki!

"Bring it on!" said Jaden.

"I'll begin," said Chazz. I summon Y Dragon Head (1500/1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden.

"Elemental Heroes?" asked Yugi.

"Yes," said Jaden. These are the newest monsters out right now. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I play X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Next, I reveal Ring of Destruction! The monster I destroy has its ATK points deducted from our lifepoints. Say goodbye to Elemental Hero Clayman and 800 of your LPs!

"I activate Solemn Judgment!" said Jaden. By paying half my LPs, I can negate the summoning of a Monster or the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. *Jaden's LPs drop to 4000* *Ring of Destruction is negated*

"Not bad, for a Slifer Slacker," said Chazz. I end my turn. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I use Polymerization to tribute Burstinatrix and Clayman to summon "Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner" (2000/2500) in Attack Mode. Rampart Gunner, destroy his Cannon!

**To be continued...**


	6. Chazz's VWXYZ Deck Part 1

Chazz's VWXYZ Deck (1)

Previously...

"I'll begin," said Chazz. I summon Y Dragon Head (1500/1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden.

"Elemental Heroes?" asked Yugi.

"Yes," said Jaden. These are the newest monsters out right now. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I play X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Next, I reveal Ring of Destruction! The monster I destroy has its ATK points deducted from our lifepoints. Say goodbye to Elemental Hero Clayman and 800 of your LPs!

"I activate Solemn Judgement!" said Jaden. By paying half my LPs, I can negate the summoning of a Monster or the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. *Jaden's LPs drop to 4000* *Ring of Destruction is negated*

"Not bad, for a Slifer Slacker," said Chazz. I end my turn. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I use Polymerization to tribute Burstinatrix and Clayman to summon "Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner" (2000/2500) in Attack Mode. Rampart Gunner, destroy his Cannon! *X-Head Cannon is destroyed and Chazz's LPs drop to 7800* I end my turn by setting 1 card face down. (2)

"I reveal my face down card, Call of the Haunted, letting me revive 1 Monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Return, X-Head Cannon! Next, I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in Defense Mode. Finally, I remove my 3 monsters from the game to call forth XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) in Attack Mode.

"That card requires Polymerization like the rest of the Fusion Monsters," said Jaden.

"Guess you're living up to your name, slacker," said Chazz. XYZ- Dragon Cannon is one of 4 Fusion Monsters that don't need Polymerization to be summoned. XYZ-Dragon Cannon, destroy his Rampart Gunner!

"I don't think so!" said Jaden. I activate "Hero Barrier"! This card negates an attack on an Elemental Hero.

"I end my turn by activating my Cannon's special ability," said Chazz. I discard 1 card from my hand and I destroy 1 Monster on your side of the field. *Rampart Gunner is destroyed* (4)

"I play Wroughtweiler (800/1200) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I summon "V-Tiger Jet" (1600/1800) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Next, I activate the effect of XYZ-Dragon Cannon! I discard 1 card to destroy Wroughtweiler! *Wroughtweiler is destroyed*

"I activate "Hero Spirits"!" said Jaden. Since you destroyed 1 of my monsters, any damage you deal to my LPs becomes 0.

"That ends my turn," said Chazz. (4)

"I play Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Take your best shot! (2)

"I play "W-Wing Catapult" (1300/1500) in Defense Mode. Then, I remove W-Wing Catapult and V-Tiger Jet to summon "VW-Tiger Catapult" (2000/2100) in Attack Mode. Then, I remove Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon to create "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" (3000/2800) in Attack Mode. Dragon Catapult, destroy his Avian! *Avian switches to Attack Position*

"What's happening to my monster?" asked Jaden. Why did it switch to Attack Mode?

"Simple," said Chazz. I can switch any monster I'm attacking to attack Mode. Dragon Catapult Cannon, finish off his Avian!

**To be continued...**


	7. Chazz's VWXYZ Deck Part 2

Chazz's VWXYZ Deck (2)

Previously...

"I play Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Take your best shot! (2)

"I play "W-Wing Catapult" (1300/1500) in Defense Mode. Then, I remove W-Wing Catapult and V-Tiger Jet to summon "VW-Tiger Catapult" (2000/2100) in Attack Mode. Then, I remove Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon to create "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" (3000/2800) in Attack Mode. Dragon Catapult, destroy his Avian! *Avian switches to Attack Position*

"What's happening to my monster?" asked Jaden. Why did it switch to Attack Mode?

"Simple," said Chazz. I can switch any monster I'm attacking to attack Mode. Dragon Catapult Cannon, finish off his Avian! *Avian is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 2000* Let's see you get out of this slacker! (4)

"I tribute Wroughtweiler to summon "Elemental Hero Necro Darkman" (1600/1800) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. That ends my turn. (3)

"I summon "Chthonian Soldier" (1200/1400) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. (Note: The Japanese name of this card is Hell Soldier and this is the "dubbed" version of this card's name as is any other card with "Hell" in its name. Dragon Catapult Cannon, destroy Necro Darkman! *Darkman is destroyed*

"Since you sent Necro Darkman to the Graveyard, I get to summon a Monster with Elemental Hero in its name from my hand without any tributes," said Jaden. I summon "Elemental Hero Edgeman" (2600/1800) in Attack Mode.

"That ends my turn," said Chazz. (4)

"I play Skyscraper," said Jaden. This card adds 1000 ATK points to any Elemental Hero that attacks with an ATK that is less than the monster it's attacking during Damage Calculation. Edgeman, destroy his Catapult Cannon! *Edgeman's ATK rises to 3600* *VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon is destroyed and Chazz's LPs drop to 7200* That's it. (3)

"I play Frontline Base," said Chazz. This card lets me Special Summon 1 Union Monster with a level of 4 or less from my hand directly to the field. Then, I play Polymerization to tribute Ojama Yellow, Green and Black from my hand to summon Ojama King (0/3000) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I play _Elemental Hero Clayguardman _(0/2800) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Thanks to his super power, he inflicts 200 points of damage to your LPs for each card you have on the field. *Chazz's LPs drop to 6600* (Note: Super Power is what the characters on Gx call a special ability on the show.) Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I play Pandemonium Watchbear (1300/1800) in Defense Mode," said Chazz. That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards," said Jaden. Then, I summon Winged Kuriboh (300/200) in Defense Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I tribute Pandemonium Watchbear to summon Helpoemer (2000/1400) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Helpoemer, destroy his Winged Kuriboh!

"I send my 2 remaining cards to my Graveyard to activate Transcendent Wings!" said Jaden. I tribute Winged Kuriboh to summon Winged Kuriboh LV10 (300/200) in Defense Mode.

"That doesn't matter," said Chazz. Helpoemer, attack! Say goodbye to your updated fuzz ball!

**To be continued...**


	8. Chazz's VWXYZ Deck Part 3

Chazz's VWXYZ Deck (3)

Previously...

"I play Pandemonium Watchbear (1300/1800) in Defense Mode," said Chazz. That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards," said Jaden. Then, I summon Winged Kuriboh (300/200) in Defense Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I tribute Pandemonium Watchbear to summon Helpoemer (2000/1400) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Helpoemer, destroy his Winged Kuriboh!

"I send my 2 remaining cards to my Graveyard to activate Transcendent Wings!"

said Jaden. I tribute Winged Kuriboh to summon Winged Kuriboh LV10 (300/200) in Defense Mode.

"That doesn't matter," said Chazz. Helpoemer, attack! Say goodbye to your updated fuzz ball! *Winged Kuriboh LV10 is destroyed*

"Since you destroyed my monster, all monsters you control in Attack Mode are destroyed and their ATK points get subtracted from your LPs," said Jaden. *Chthonian Soldier and Helpoemer are destroyed and Chazz's LPs drop to 3400*

"I end my turn, slacker," said Chazz. Next turn, you're going down!

"I play Miracle Fusion," said Jaden. This card allows me to remove Fusion Material Monsters from play and Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster with "Elemental Hero" in its name from my Fusion Deck whose Fusion Monsters I removed from play. I remove Avian and Burstinatrix from play to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) in Attack Mode. Since that was a Special Summon, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in Attack Mode. Flame Wingman and Sparkman, attack! *Chazz's LPs drop to 0*

"I'm out of here," said Kaiba. I've spent enough time with these nitwits. Let's go Mokuba. *Out of nowhere, Zane appears*

"Well, what do we have here?" asked Zane. Jaden, you know you're not supposed to be in here. This is the Obelisk Dorm.

"Obelisk Dorm?" asked Yugi.

"The Duel Academy is divided into 3 dorms, Ra Yellow, Slifer Red and Obelisk Blue," said Zane.

"Marvelous work, students!" said Crowler. Now, I'll each give the winners another duelist to challenge. Jaden, you face Zane, Chumley, you duel the winner of this duel.

"Alright, Zane, get your game on!" said Jaden. I'll go first by summoning "Elemental Hero Wildman" (1500/1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I'll throw down 2 face downs and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) in Attack Mode," said Zane.

"What? A 5-star monster without tributing is against the rules!" said Joey.

"When my opponent controls 1 Monster and I don't have any, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon straight from my hand without a sacrifice," said Zane. Cyber Dragon, destroy Wildman!

"I activate Draining Shield!" said Jaden. Thanks to this card, your attack gets negated and my LPs rise by the attacking Monster's ATK points. *Jaden's LPs rise to 9100*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Zane. (4) No one can defeat my Cyber End Dragon! Especially not you, Jaden!

**To be continued...**


	9. Zane's Cyber Dragon Deck Part 1

Zane's Cyber Dragon Deck (1)

Previously...

"Alright, Zane, get your game on!" said Jaden. I'll go first by summoning "Elemental Hero Wildman" (1500/1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I'll throw down 2 face downs and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) in Attack Mode," said Zane.

"What? A 5-star monster without tributing is against the rules!" said Joey.

"When my opponent controls 1 Monster and I don't have any, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon straight from my hand without a sacrifice," said Zane. Cyber Dragon, destroy Wildman!

"I activate Draining Shield!" said Jaden. Thanks to this card, your attack gets negated and my LPs rise by the attacking Monster's ATK points. *Jaden's LPs rise to 9100*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Zane. (4) No one can defeat my Cyber End Dragon! Especially not you, Jaden!

"I play Polymerization, tributing Elemental Heroes Bubbleman, Avian and Sparkman in my hand to summon "Elemental Hero Tempester" (2800/2800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Tempest, destroy his Cyber Dragon! *Cyber Dragon is destroyed and Zane's LPs drop to 7300*

"You've activated Call of the Haunted, which I use to resurrect Cyber Dragon back to the field in Attack Mode," said Zane.

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I also use Polymerization to tribute the Cyber Dragon on the field and the 2 Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) in Attack Mode," said Zane. *Call of the Haunted is destroyed by its effect* Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Tempest!

"I activate "Hero Barrier"!" said Jaden. This card negates any attack that targets an Elemental Hero. Since Elemental Hero Tempester is on my side of the field, your attack is neutralized.

"I'll end my turn," said Zane. (2)

"I play Skyscraper," said Jaden. Thanks to this card, when an Elemental Hero on my side of the field attacks, its ATK gets increased by 1000 during Damage Step. Finally, I switch Tempest and Flame Wingman to Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Flame Wingman!" said Zane drawing his card. *Flame Wingman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 6300* Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I throw down 1 face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"That's it huh?" asked Zane. Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Tempester!

"I don't think so!" said Jaden. I activate Mirror Force! Cyber End Dragon and any other Monsters you have in Attack Mode have met their end because they're all destroyed.

"Is that so?" asked Zane. I activate Trap Jammer! This card negates a Trap Card's effect that was activated during battle. *Mirror Force is negated and Tempester is destroyed, reducing Jaden's LPs to 5100* You're no match for my Cyber End Dragon, Jaden. I'll end my turn. (3)

"I play Fusion Recovery, allowing me to return Polymerization and a Fusion Material Monster back to my hand from my Graveyard," said Jaden. Next, I switch my Wildman to Defense Mode and end my turn. (2) This duel isn't over yet, Zane!

**To be continued...**


	10. Zane's Cyber Dragon Deck Part 2

Zane's Cyber Dragon Deck (2)

Previously...

"Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Flame Wingman!" said Zane drawing his card. *Flame Wingman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 6300* Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I throw down 1 face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"That's it huh?" asked Zane. Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Tempester!

"I don't think so!" said Jaden. I activate Mirror Force! Cyber End Dragon and any other Monsters you have in Attack Mode have met their end because they're all destroyed.

"Is that so?" asked Zane. I activate Trap Jammer! This card negates a Trap Card's effect that was activated during battle. *Mirror Force is negated and Tempester is destroyed, reducing Jaden's LPs to 5100* You're no match for my Cyber End Dragon, Jaden. I'll end my turn. (3)

"I play Fusion Recovery, allowing me to return Polymerization and a Fusion Material Monster back to my hand from my Graveyard," said Jaden. Next, I switch my Wildman to Defense Mode and end my turn. (2) This duel isn't over yet, Zane!

"It will be," said Zane. Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Wildman! *Wildman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 2600* That ends my turn. (4)

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Flame Wingman," said Jaden. Normally, I cannot do this, but since I summoned Flame Wingman properly first, I can reborn him from the Graveyard. Next, I play Polymerization, tributing the Flame Wingman on my side of the field and the Sparkman in my hand to form "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) in Attack Mode. My Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK points for each Monster in my Graveyard with Elemental Hero in its name. *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 4300* Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his Cyber End Dragon! *Cyber End Dragon is destroyed and Zane's LPs drop to 7000* I'm not done yet. Thanks to his super power, he inflicts the ATK of the Monsters he destroys at the opponent's LPs. *Zane's LPs drop to 3000*

"Very impressive, Jaden," said Zane.

"With that I complete my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I summon _Cyber Phoenix_ (1200/?) in Defense Mode," said Zane. That ends my turn. (4) (Note: If a monster's ATK and/or DEF points are unknown, question marks will substitute for the missing ATK and/or DEF. The missing info will be added if it is found.)

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Clayman, attack! *Clayman's ATK rises to 1800 and Cyber Phoenix is destroyed* Flare Wingman, finish off the rest of Zane's LPs! *Zane's LPs drop to 0* Now that's game! Nice duel, Zane.

"Alright, Jaden, now show me what ya got!" said Chumley.

"You got it!" said Jaden.

"You can go first, Jaden," said Chumley.

"Thanks Chum," said Jaden. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) in Defense Mode. Then, I'll throw down 2 face downs and end my turn. (3)

"Alright," said Chumley drawing his card. _ Nice. _I set 1 monster in Defense Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Polymerization, tributing Bubbleman and Clayman to summon _Elemental Hero Mudballman_ (1900/3000) in Attack Mode. Mudballman, attack his Monster!

**To be continued...**


	11. Koalas vs Heroes Part 1

Koalas vs. Heroes (1)

Previously...

"Alright, Jaden, now show me what ya got!" said Chumley.

"You got it!" said Jaden.

"You can go first, Jaden," said Chumley.

"Thanks Chum," said Jaden. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) in Defense Mode. Then, I'll throw down 2 face downs and end my turn. (3)

"Alright," said Chumley drawing his card. _ Nice. _I set 1 monster in Defense Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Polymerization, tributing Bubbleman and Clayman to summon_Elemental Hero Mudballman _(1900/3000) in Attack Mode. Mudballman, attack his Monster! *The face down Des Koala (1100/1800) is destroyed.

"Now you lose 400 points of damage for each card in your hand," said Chumley. *Jaden's LPs drop to 6400*

Go ahead, Chum, it's your turn," said Jaden. (2)

"Thanks, Jaden," said Chumley. I play Polymerization, tributing the Des Kangaroo and Big Koala in my hand to summon Master of Oz (4200/3700) in Attack Mode. Oz, attack his Mudballman!

"I activate the Trap Card, "Hero Barrier"!" said Jaden. Since I have an Elemental Hero on the field, your attack is negated.

"I'll end my turn," said Chumley. (2)

"I switch Mudballman to Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (2)

"Master of Oz, destroy his Mudballman!" said Chumley.

"I'm gonna have to stop you again, Chum," said Jaden. I activate Mirror Force!

"That destroys all Monsters I have in Attack Mode!" wailed Chumley.

"I'm afraid so," said Jaden. *Master of Oz is destroyed*

"I play "Silent Doom", allowing me to resurrect 1 Normal Monster from my Graveyard and summon it to my side of the field in Defense Mode," said Chumley. I revive Big Koala to the field! That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then I play "Skyscraper", which boosts the ATK of an Elemental Hero that attacks an opponent's Monster with more ATK points. That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon _Eucalyptus Mole_(?/1300) in Defense Mode," said Chumley. Then, I play _March of Koala_, allowing me to summon 1 Monster from my Graveyard with Koala in its name to my side of the field, and I choose Des Koala in Defense Mode. It also lets me summon the Monster with the same name as the one I summoned from the Graveyard to the field from my hand, so I summon another Des Koala in Defense Mode as well. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Polymerization, tributing Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I switch Elemental Hero Sparkman to Attack Mode. Elemental Hero Sparkman, destroy his Eucalyptus Mole! *Eucalyptus Mole is destroyed* Now Flame Wingman, destroy 1 of his Des Koalas! *A Des Koala is destroyed* By destroying 1 of your Monsters, I've triggered Flame Wingman's super power. Now you take damage equal to your Monster's ATK points!

**To be continued...**


	12. Koalas vs Heroes Part 2

Koalas vs. Heroes (2)

Previously...

"I summon _Eucalyptus Mole_(?/1300) in Defense Mode," said Chumley. Then, I play _March of Koala_, allowing me to summon 1 Monster from my Graveyard with Koala in its name to my side of the field, and I choose Des Koala in Defense Mode. It also lets me summon the Monster with the same name as the one I summoned from the Graveyard to the field from my hand, so I summon another Des Koala in Defense Mode as well. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Polymerization, tributing Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I switch Sparkman to Attack Mode. Elemental Hero Sparkman, destroy his Eucalyptus Mole! *Eucalyptus Mole is destroyed* Now Flame Wingman, destroy 1 of his Des Koalas! *A Des Koala is destroyed* By destroying 1 of your Monsters, I've triggered Flame Wingman's super power. Now you take damage equal to your Monster's ATK points!

"This is so not cool," said Chumley. *Chumley's LPs drop to 6900*

"That's it for my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"My turn," said Chumley. I summon Des Kangaroo (1500/1700) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"Alright," said Jaden drawing his card. I play "Fusion Recovery", allowing me to return Polymerization and a Fusion Material Monster used for a Fusion Summon to my hand from my Graveyard. Then, I activate Polymerization, tributing Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Flame Wingman to summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) in Attack Mode. Next, thanks to his effect, he gains 300 ATK points for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard. *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 4300* Flare Wingman, destroy his Des Kangaroo! *Des Kangaroo is destroyed and Chumley's LPs drop to 5400* That ends my turn. (1)

"Alright, it's now or never," said Chumley. _If I don't draw a card that can help me, I'm done for. Ayer's Rock Sunrise is just what I need!_ I activate _Ayer's Rock Sunrise_, allowing me to summon a Beast-Type Monster from my Graveyard back to my side of the field, and in addition, your Monster loses 200 ATK points for each Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged-Beast Type in my Graveyard. I revive Master of Oz in Attack Mode and your Monster, Shining Flare Wingman, loses 800 ATK points! *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK drops to 3500* Master of Oz, destroy his Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman! *Shining Flare Wingman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 5700* That ends my turn. (0)

"Not bad, Chumley," said Jaden. I play Dark Factory of Mass Production. This lets me add 2 Normal Monsters from my Graveyard to my hand and I choose Burstinatrix and Clayman. Then, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode and end my turn. (2)

"Master of Oz, destroy his Clayman!" said Chumley. *Clayman is destroyed* That ends my turn. (1)

"I set 1 card face down and summon Avian in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"Master of Oz, attack his Avian!" said Chumley.

"You've activated my A Hero Emerges, Trap Card!" said Jaden. Now you guess 1 card in my hand and if it's a Monster, it gets summoned to my side of the field, though there's only 1 card left.

"It has to be a Monster," said Chumley.

"That's because it IS a Monster," said Jaden. I get to summon Burstinatrix in Defense Mode. Burstinatrix, emerge in Defense Mode!

**To be continued...**


	13. Koalas vs Heroes Part 3

Koalas vs. Heroes (3)

Previously...

"Master of Oz, destroy his Clayman!" said Chumley. *Clayman is destroyed* That ends my turn. (1)

"I set 1 card face down and summon Avian in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"Master of Oz, attack his Avian!" said Chumley.

"You've activated my A Hero Emerges, Trap Card!" said Jaden. Now you guess 1 card in my hand and if it's a Monster, it gets summoned to my side of the field, though there's only 1 card left.

"It has to be a Monster," said Chumley.

"That's because it IS a Monster," said Jaden. I get to summon Burstinatrix in Defense Mode. Burstinatrix, emerge in Defense Mode! *Avian is still destroyed*

"That ends my turn," said Chumley. (3)

"My draw," said Jaden. _Alright, I need a card that can take down his Master of Oz. _I activate Pot of Greed. Now I draw 2 cards. Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Shining Flare Wingman in Attack Mode. *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 4000* Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his Master of Oz! *Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 5000 and Master of Oz is destroyed, reducing Chumley's LPs to 4600* Thanks to my monster's super power you now lose 4200 LPs! *Chumley's LPs drop to 400* Go ahead, Chumley, it's your turn. (2)

"Alright," said Chumley drawing his card. I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, which boosts my LPs by 1000. *Chumley's LPs rise to 1400* That's the best I can do, so I end my turn. (3)

"Sorry Chum, but this duel's over," said Jaden. I summon "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in Attack Mode. Wildheart, direct attack! *Chumley's LPs drop to 0* Not bad, Chumley. That Master of Oz of yours is quite somethin'.

"Why won't that Jaden EVER lose?" asked Crowler annoyed. I'll just have to find a way to get him expelled. I know, I'll have him duel Chazz in the Obelisk Dorm. That'll get him expelled from Duel Academy. All I have to do is write a letter to both Jaden and Chazz. *Crowler writes the letters and places them outside their Dorms* *The next day...*

"What's this? It looks like a letter," said Jaden. Sweet, a duel in the Obelisk Dorm!

"But Jaden, you're not allowed in there," said Syrus.

"The letter says I won't get caught," said Jaden.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Chumley," said Syrus. *Meanwhile, at the Obelisk Dorm...*

"Who put a letter on my door?" asked Chazz. What's this? I'm dueling Jaden in the Obelisk Dorm? Finally, I can defeat Jaden once and for all! *Both arrive at the Obelisk Dorm*

"Slacker, I hope you're ready to lose!" said Chazz.

"That's not gonna happen," said Jaden.

"We'll see," said Chazz. I'll begin with Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in Defense Mode and 1 card face down. That ends my turn. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden.

"From the looks of it, I'd change the name of that card to Elemental ZERO," said Chazz.

"I wouldn't insult my monsters," said Jaden. They're what win my duels!

**To be continued...**


	14. Jaden vs Chazz Part 1

Jaden vs. Chazz (1)

Previously...

"What's this? It looks like a letter," said Jaden. Sweet, a duel in the Obelisk Dorm!

"But Jaden, you're not allowed in there," said Syrus.

"The letter says I won't get caught," said Jaden.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Chumley," said Syrus. *Meanwhile, at the Obelisk Dorm...*

"Who put a letter on my door?" asked Chazz. What's this? I'm dueling Jaden in the Obelisk Dorm? Finally, I can defeat Jaden once and for all! *Both arrive at the Obelisk Dorm*

"Slacker, I hope you're ready to lose!" said Chazz.

"That's not gonna happen," said Jaden.

"We'll see," said Chazz. I'll begin with Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in Defense Mode and 1 card face down. That ends my turn. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden.

"From the looks of it, I'd change the name of that card to Elemental ZERO," said Chazz.

"I wouldn't insult my monsters," said Jaden. They're what win my duels! I play Polymerization, tributing the Burstinatrix on my field with the Clayman in my hand to summon "Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner" (2500) in Defense Mode. (Note: I will now only show a Monster's ATK or DEF when the Monster is summoned. The ATK and DEF can be determined by the "phrase" following it. The numbers mean the monster's ATK if followed by "in Attack Mode"/"in Attack Position" and DEF if followed by "in Defense Mode"/"in Defense Position". Also, if a Monster's ATK and DEF equal, the DEF will be underlined.) When Rampart Gunner is in Defense Mode, I can have him attack you directly by reducing half of his ATK points. Rampart Gunner, attack Chazz directly!

"I activate Ring of Destruction!" said Chazz. (Note: Cards from Invasion of Chaos (IOC) have a border like Ring of Destruction.) Thanks to this card, I can select any Monster on the field and destroy it, thus reducing our LPs by the destroyed Monster's ATK points. Rampart Gunner is destroyed! *Rampart Gunner is destroyed and both players' LPs drop to 6000*

"I think I'll throw down 2 face downs and end my turn," said Jaden. (5)

"I summon "V-Tiger Jet" (1600) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. V-Tiger Jet, attack his LPs directly!

"I activate A Hero Emerges," said Jaden. Now you select 1 card in my hand and if you choose a Monster, I get to summon it to my side of the field.

"I choose your middle card," said Chazz.

"This one?" asked Jaden. Sweet, now I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode. *Chazz's LPs drop to 5600*

"Go ahead and make your move!" said Chazz. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Fusion Gate. Now both players can summon Fusion Monsters without using Polymerization, but their Fusion Material Monsters are removed from the game. I remove Clayman and Sparkman from play to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400)!

**To be continued...**


	15. Jaden vs Chazz Part 2

Jaden vs. Chazz (2)

Previously...

"I summon "V-Tiger Jet" (1600) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. V-Tiger Jet, attack his LPs directly!

"I activate A Hero Emerges," said Jaden. Now you select 1 card in my hand and if you choose a Monster, I get to summon it to my side of the field.

"I choose your middle card," said Chazz.

"This one?" asked Jaden. Sweet, now I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode. *Chazz's LPs drop to 5600*

"Go ahead and make your move!" said Chazz. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Fusion Gate. Now both players can summon Fusion Monsters without using Polymerization, but their Fusion Material Monsters are removed from the game. I remove Clayman and Sparkman from play to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400)! I place Thunder Giant in Attack Mode.

"I activate "Chthonian Polymer"!" said Chazz. Since you summoned a Fusion Monster, it becomes mine but first I must tribute 1 Monster on my field and Y-Dragon Head will do.

"I activate De-Fusion," said Jaden. (Note: Cards from LON (Labyrinth of Nightmare) have a border like De-Fusion around their card name.) With this card, my stolen Thunder Giant isn't stolen anymore because it returns him to the Fusion Deck and I can't summon his Fusion Material Monsters since they've been removed from play, but at least you don't control any Monsters. I'll end my turn at that. (3)

"I summon X-Head Cannon (1800) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Then, I play Frontline Base, allowing me to summon a Level-4 or less Union-Type Monster from my hand to the field during my Main Phase, so I play Z-Metal Tank (1500) in Attack Mode. X-Head Cannon, destroy his Elemental Hero Sparkman! *Sparkman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 5800*

"I activate Hero Signal!" said Jaden. Since 1 of my Monsters was destroyed during battle, I get to summon 1 Monster that is level 4 or less from my hand or Deck that includes Elemental Hero in its name and I choose Elemental Hero Bubbleman (1200) in Defense Mode.

"Z-Metal Tank, destroy his Bubbleman!" said Chazz. *Bubbleman is destroyed* Go ahead and make your move, slacker! (2)

"I summon "Elemental Hero Wildman" (1500) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (2)

"I summon "Chthonian Soldier" (1200) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. X-Head Cannon, destroy his Wildman!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Jaden. (Note: Cards that are game promos have a border like Negate Attack's around the card's name.) Just like the card's name states, your attack is negated.

"Lucky move," said Chazz. I end my turn. (2)

"I use the effect of Fusion Gate to send Wildman on the field and the Edgeman in my hand to summon "Elemental Hero Wild Jaggyman" (2600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. I activate Jaggyman's super power, allowing him to attack all of your Monsters!

To be continued...


	16. Jaden vs Chazz Part 3

Jaden vs. Chazz (3)

Previously...

"I summon "Elemental Hero Wildman" (1500) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (2)

"I summon "Chthonian Soldier" (1200) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. X-Head Cannon, destroy his Wildman!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Jaden. (Note: Cards that are game promos have a border like Negate Attack's around the card's name.) Just like the card's name states, your attack is negated.

"Lucky move," said Chazz. I end my turn. (2)

"I use the effect of Fusion Gate to send Wildman on the field and the Edgeman in my hand to summon "Elemental Hero Wild Jaggyman" (2600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. I activate Jaggyman's super power, allowing him to attack all of your Monsters! Go Wild Jaggyman, destroy all of his Monsters! *Chthonian Soldier, X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank are destroyed and Chazz's LPs drop to 2100*

"When Chthonian Soldier is destroyed during battle, any damage I take is also taken out of your LPs as well," said Chazz. *Jaden's LPs drop to 4400*

"I'll end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"I summon another Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode," said Chazz. (Note: If a Monster with the same name is summoned, I won't show what set the card came from, its card type, the card's printed language (English, Japanese, French, etc) or its stats.) Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I tribute Elemental Hero Clayman for "Elemental Hero Necro Darkman" (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Wild Jaggyman, destroy his Chthonian Soldier! *Chthonian Soldier is destroyed and Chazz's LPs drop to 700*

"Don't forget that when Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the damage I receive also" said Chazz. *Jaden's LPs drop to 3000* I activate Call of the Haunted! This card lets me revive 1 Monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode and I choose Chthonian Soldier.

"I throw down 1 face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I tribute Chthonian Soldier to summon Helpoemer (2000) in Attack Mode," said Chazz. *Call of the Haunted is destroyed by its effect* Helpoemer, destroy his Necro Darkman!

"I activate "Hero Halo!" said Jaden. Now, my card becomes an equipment card on an Elemental Hero and Darkman's today's target. Not only that, but my monster cannot be target for an attack by Monsters with an ATK of 1900 or more.

"You got lucky," said Chazz. It's your move, slacker. (0)

"I attack with Wild Jaggyman!" said Jaden. Jaggyman, destroy his Helpoemer! *Helpoemer is destroyed and Chazz's LPs drop to 100* That ends my turn. (1)

"You've triggered the effect of Helpoemer," said Chazz. I summon Giant Rat (1450) in Defense Mode and end my turn. "I tribute Necro Darkman and Wild Jaggyman for "Elemental Hero Edgeman" (2600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Edgeman, destroy his Giant Rat! Giant Rat is destroyed.

"By destroying Giant Rat, an EARTH-Attribute Monster with 1500 offense or less is summoned to my side of the field in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Go Gyaku Gire Panda!

**To be continued...**


	17. Jaden vs Chazz Part 4

Jaden vs. Chazz (4)

Previously...

"I attack with Wild Jaggyman!" said Jaden. Jaggyman, destroy his Helpoemer! *Helpoemer is destroyed and Chazz's LPs drop to 100* That ends my turn. (1)

"You've triggered the effect of Helpoemer," said Chazz. I summon Giant Rat (1450) in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I tribute Necro Darkman and Wild Jaggyman for "Elemental Hero Edgeman" (2600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Edgeman, destroy his Giant Rat! *Giant Rat is destroyed*

"By destroying Giant Rat, an EARTH-Attribute Monster with 1500 offense or less is summoned to my side of the field in Attack Mode," said Chazz. Go Gyaku Gire Panda! (Note: Cards from DCR (Dark Crisis have a border like Gyaku Gire Panda.) I summon you (800) in Attack Mode! My Monster gains 500 ATK points for each monster on your side of the field. *Gire Panda's ATK rises to 1300*

"That's not enough because when Edgeman destroys an opponent's Monster in Defense Mode with less DEF than his ATK points, the difference comes out of your LPs! *Chazz's LPs drop to 0*

"I lost, again!" said Chazz. How could I be defeated by a Slifer Red? I'm an Obelisk, a duelist more superior to a Slifer Red! There has to be some mistake! I won't accept defeat to a Slifer slacker!

"Chill out man," said Jaden. You lost to me fair and square so just accept the fact that I won.

"Perhaps I may be your next challenger?" asked Crowler.

"Sure," said Jaden.

"Then let the duel begin!" said Crowler. I'll start with" Ancient Gear Soldier"(1300) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate "Ancient Gear Castle"! (I will also show Crowler's Ancient Gear Monsters with 300 more ATK points if they are summoned in Attack Position.) Thanks to this card, any Monster on my side of the field with Ancient Gear in its name receives 300 ATK points and if my monster remains on the field for a number of turns equal to the number of tributes a Monster with Ancient Gear in my hand, I can send the card to the Graveyard and Normal Summon the Monster without tributes.*Ancient Gear Soldier's ATK rises to 1600* Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"Get your game on!" said Jaden. I summon Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode. Then, I activate Polymerization, sending the Elemental Heroes Clayman and Sparkman to my Graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400) in Attack Mode. Thanks to Thunder Giant's super power, if I discard 1 card from my hand, I get to destroy 1 Monster whose original ATK is weaker than his. Ancient Gear Soldier is destroyed! *Ancient Gear soldier is destroyed* Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, attack his LPs directly! *Crowler's LPs drop to 6600*

"I activate "Damage Condenser", allowing me to Special Summon 1 Monster from my deck with an ATK equal to or less than the damage I took to my LPs," said Crowler. I summon another Ancient Gear Soldier in Defense Mode!

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"I activate "Magnet Circle LV2"," said Crowler. Thanks to this card, I get to summon 1 Level 2 Monster from my hand and I choose "Ancient Gear"(800), Defense Mode!

**To be continued...**


	18. Crowler's Ancient Gear Deck Part 1

Crowler's Ancient Gear Deck (1)

Previously...

"Get your game on!" said Jaden. I summon Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode. Then, I activate Polymerization, sending the Elemental Heroes Clayman and Sparkman to my Graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400) in Attack Mode. Thanks to Thunder Giant's super power, if I discard 1 card from my hand, I get to destroy 1 Monster whose original ATK is weaker than his. Ancient Gear Soldier is destroyed! *Ancient Gear soldier is destroyed* Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, attack his LPs directly! *Crowler's LPs drop to 6600*

"I activate "Damage Condenser", allowing me to Special Summon 1 Monster from my deck with an ATK equal to or less than the damage I took to my LPs," said Crowler. I summon another Ancient Gear Soldier in Defense Mode!

"I throw down a face down and end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"I activate "Magnet Circle LV2"," said Crowler. Thanks to this card, I get to summon 1 Level 2 Monster from my hand and I choose "Ancient Gear"(800) in Defense Mode! Then, I tribute Ancient Gear Soldier and Gear to summon the ultimate Monster! Rise Ancient Gear Golem (3300) in Attack Mode! Your hopes of defeating me have vanished! Ancient Gear Golem, destroy his Thunder Giant!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Jaden. Your Monsters in Attack Mode are destroyed! *Ancient Gear Golem is destroyed*

"That's the second time you destroyed my Gear Golem, Jaden!" said Crowler. You'll regret that! I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Avian and Thunder Giant, attack him directly! *Crowler's LPs drop to 3200* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Heavy Storm, destroying all Spell and/or Trap Cards on the field," said Crowler. *Crowler's face down cards are destroyed* By destroying my face down Statue of the Wicked cards, I get to summon 2 Wicked Tokens (1000/1000 each) in Attack or Defense Mode and I choose Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I activate Polymerization, tributing my Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode! Flame Wingman, destroy 1 of the tokens! *The token is destroyed* Now you lose the ATK points of your destroyed Monster. *Crowler's LPs drop to 2200* Thunder Giant, destroy the other token! *The last token is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Crowler. I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards. Then, I activate "Ancient Gear Factory"! This card lets me select 1 Monster with Ancient Gear in its name and remove Monsters in my Graveyard until their total level is twice the selected Monster's Level. I remove the 8-star Ancient Gear Golem and the 4-star Ancient Gear Soldier from play to summon "Ancient Gear Beast" (2000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I activate Fusion Recovery," said Jaden. Thanks to this card, I get to return Polymerization and a Fusion Material Monster used for summoning a Fusion Monster from my Graveyard back to my hand. I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) that I brought back by Fusion Recovery. Now I play Polymerization 1 last time to tribute the Sparkman and Flame Wingman on my field to summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500) in Attack Mode. That's just the beginning, see, he gains 300 ATK points for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard. *Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 3700* Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his Ancient Gear Beast!

**To be continued...**


	19. Crowler's Ancient Gear Deck Part 2

Crowler's Ancient Gear Deck (2)

Previously...

"I draw," said Crowler. I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards. Then, I activate "Ancient Gear Factory"! This card lets me select 1 Monster with Ancient Gear in its name and remove Monsters in my Graveyard until their total level is twice the selected Monster's Level. I remove the 8-star Ancient Gear Golem and the 4-star Ancient Gear Soldier from play to summon "Ancient Gear Beast" (2000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I activate Fusion Recovery," said Jaden. Thanks to this card, I get to return Polymerization and a Fusion Material Monster used for summoning a Fusion Monster from my Graveyard back to my hand. I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) that I brought back by Fusion Recovery. Now I play Polymerization 1 last time to tribute the Sparkman and Flame Wingman on my field to summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500) in Attack Mode. That's just the beginning. He gains 300 ATK points for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard. *Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 3700* Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his Ancient Gear Beast! *Ancient Gear Beast is destroyed and Crowler's LPs drop to 200* That ends my turn. (0)

"My draw," said Crowler. I summon another Gear Soldier in Defense and end my turn. (0)

"Sorry teach," said Jaden. This duel's over! Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his Gear Soldier! *Gear Soldier is destroyed and Crowler's LPs drop to 0 by Shining Flare Wingman's effect* That's game! Elsewhere in Battle City...

"What's this?" asked (Marik). (Note: As before, Marik and Bakura have a darker side and when one of them talks, I will show it with parenthesis around their name.) Ah yes, it's the pantomime, Strings the Quiet One. *(Marik) activates the Millennium Rod*

"Take Slifer the Sky Dragon," said (Marik).

"Pharaoh will lose," said Strings. *Strings activates his duel disk, inserts his deck and Slifer God Card, shuffles his deck, and races off* *Yugi and the gang are discussing the Duel Academy when they see Strings approaching*

"Who's that?" asked Tea`.

"He's bad news," said Yugi. Yami dueled him once before.

"Pharaoh, it's been quite a while since our last encounter," said Strings. Now, I will destroy you with my God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon!

"What are you talking about?" asked Yugi. Yami defeated you and you lost Slifer.

"Did I?" asked Strings. Have a look for yourself. *Strings shows them the card and the gang stare in horror* Now, it's time to duel!

"Fine, Strings!" said Yugi. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami*

"I'll start with Infinite Cards, making the number of cards in our hands, well, infinite. Then, I summon Revival Jam (500) in Defense Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"My move," said Yami. _His face down card must be Jam Defender._ I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard(1200) in Defense Mode. Then, I activatePot of Greed, to draw 2 cards. Next, I play Swords of Revealing Light! My Swords prevent any attacking from you for 3 Turns. That ends my turn. (5)

"I activate Polymerization, discarding Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake for your demise!

**To be continued...**


	20. Strings, the Quiet One, Returns Part 1

Strings, the Quiet One, Returns (1)

Previously...

"Pharaoh, it's been quite a while since our last encounter," said Strings. Now, I will destroy you with my God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon!

"What are you talking about?" asked Yugi. Yami defeated you and you lost Slifer.

"Did I?" asked Strings. Have a look for yourself. *Strings shows them the card and the gang stare in horror* Now, it's time to duel!

"Fine, Strings!" said Yugi. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami*

"I'll start with Infinite Cards, making the number of cards in our hands, well, infinite. Then, I summon Revival Jam (500) in Defense Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"My move," said Yami. _His face down card must be Jam Defender._ I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard(1200) in Defense Mode. Then, I activatePot of Greed, to draw 2 cards. Then, I play Swords of Revealing Light. My Swords prevent any of your Monsters from attacking for 3 Turns. That ends my turn. (5)

"I activate Polymerization, tributing my Monsters for your demise!" said Strings. Meet Humanoid Worm Drake (2200) in Attack Mode! This is just the beginning, Pharaoh! Next, I reveal my face down card, Jam Defender, making all attacks target Revival Jam, if he exists on the field, which he does. Then, I summon Vorse Raider(1900) in Attack Mode. It's your move, Pharaoh. (0)

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. (Note: New cards from DB1 (Dark Beginning 1) have nothing done to their names except that it's color coded.) Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Slate Warrior (1900) in Attack Mode," said Strings. That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute Big Shield Gardna for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, allowing me to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field and Jam Defender is no more! *Jam Defender is destroyed*Summoned Skull, destroy his Slate Warrior**! ***Slate Warrior is destroyed and Strings' LPs drop to 7400*

"By destroying Slate Warrior, your Summoned Skull loses 500 ATK and DEF points," said Strings. *Summoned Skull's stats drop to (2000/700)*

"I end my turn," said Yami. (2)

"I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards," said Strings. Then, I reveal my Light of Intervention! Thanks to this card all Monsters set in Defense Mode must be face up Defense Mode instead. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"Summoned Skull, destroy his Humanoid Worm Drake!" said Yami.

"I activate my second Jam Defender!" said Strings. Revival Jam now intercepts your attack unharmed.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yami. (1)

"I summon Humanoid Slime (800) in Attack Mode," said Strings. That ends my turn. (0)

"My move," said Yami. *Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed by its effect* _Now he only needs 1 other Monster on his side of the field for his God Card to emerge. _ _Lightforce Sword may be just what we need since he has 0 cards in his hand. _I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1) This duel's far from over, Strings!

To be continued...


	21. Strings, the Quiet One, Returns Part 2

Strings, the Quiet One, Returns (2)

Previously...

"Summoned Skull, destroy his Humanoid Worm Drake!" said Yami.

"I activate my second Jam Defender!" said Strings. Revival Jam now intercepts your attack unharmed.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yami. (1)

"I summon Humanoid Slime (800) in Attack Mode," said Strings. That ends my turn. (0)

"My move," said Yami. *Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed by its effect* _Now he only needs 1 other Monster on his side of the field for his God Card to emerge. _ _Lightforce Sword may be just what we need since he has 0 cards in his hand. _I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1) This duel's far from over, Strings!

"It may as well be," said Strings. I activate "Nightmare's Steel Cage", preventing any attacks for 2 turns. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Queen's Knight (1600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. (Note: Cards from the recently released EEN (Elemental Energy) have an underline like Queen's Knight.) That ends my turn. (1)

"I tribute my 3 Monsters for Slifer the Sky Dragon ( 0 ) in Attack Mode," said Strings. (Note: Slifer's ATK and DEF depend on the number of cards in its controller's hands and since Strings had no cards remaining in his hand, Slifer has 0 ATK and DEF points.) It may have 0 ATK points, Pharaoh, but with my Cage and Revival Jam out you can't attack him anyway. It's your move, Pharaoh! (0)

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Big Shield Gardna in Defense Mode," said Yami.

"Now your Gardna loses 2000 DEF points thanks to Slifer's second mouth attack," said Strings. *Big Shield Gardna's DEF drops to 600*

"That may be but he's still standing," said Yami. Next, I tribute Queen's Knight and Big Shield Gardna for Dark Magician (2100) in Defense Mode. *Dark Magician's DEF drops to 100 by Slifer's effect* I remove my DARK attribute Big Shield Gardna and my LIGHT attribute Queen's Knight for Chaos Sorcerer (2300) in Attack Mode. *Chaos Sorcerer's ATK drops to 300 by Slifer's effect* That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Strings. *Nightmare's Steel Cage is destroyed by its effect and Slifer's stats rise to 1000* It's your move, Pharaoh. (1)

"Very well," said Yami. I activate Chaos Sorcerer's special ability, allowing me to remove 1 Monster on the field from play. Revival Jam, be gone! *Revival Jam disappears from the field*

"You may have eliminated my Revival Jam, but your Monsters' ATKs pale in comparison to Slifer's," said Strings. Since you used Chaos Sorcerer's effect, he cannot attack this turn, not that you would anyhow.

"Fine," said Yami. I switch him to Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami. (2)

"It's my turn once again, Pharaoh," said Strings. *Slifer's stats rise to 2000* Slifer, destroy his Dark Magician!

"I activate Lightforce Sword!" said Yami. Thanks to this card, I choose 1 card in your hand at random and that card is removed from play until your 4th turn.

"Your puny Trap Card is just a temporary stall to keep me from destroying your Monsters," said Strings. By the time your Lightforce Sword expires, I'll have 5 cards in my hand and Slifer will have 5000 ATK and DEF points! Your demise awaits, Pharaoh!

**To be continued...**


	22. Strings, the Quiet One, Returns Part 3

Strings, the Quiet One, Returns (3)

Previously...

"It's my turn once again, Pharaoh," said Strings. *Slifer's stats rise to 2000* Slifer, destroy his Dark Magician!

"I activate Lightforce Sword!" said Yami. Thanks to this card, I choose 1 card in your hand at random and that card is removed from play until your 4th turn.

"Your puny Trap Card is just a temporary stall to keep me from destroying your Monsters," said Strings. By the time your Lightforce Sword expires, I'll have 5 cards in my hand and Slifer will have 5000 ATK and DEF points! Your demise awaits, Pharaoh!

"I choose the card on the right!" said Yami. *The card vanishes from Strings' hand and Slifer's stats drop to 1000 while his LPs drop to 7000*

"You're just delaying your inevitable defeat," said Strings. I'll end my turn. (1)

"I tribute my Chaos Sorcerer and Dark Magician for Sorcerer of Dark Magic (2800) in Defense Mode," said Yami. *Sorcerer's DEF drops to 800 by Slifer's effect* Since he was a Special Summon, a Special Summon that could only be fulfilled by tributing 2 level-6 or higher Spellcaster Monsters, I can still conduct a Normal Summon, but I'll end my turn. (2)

"My move," said Strings. *Slifer's stats rise to 2000* Only 3 turns left before your Sword wears off. Slifer, destroy his Sorcerer!

"I activate Magical Hats!" said Yami. Now I select 2 Spell or Trap Cards and 1 Monster on my side of the field and I choose Spellbinding Circle, Gaia Power, and my Sorcerer of Dark Magic on my side of the field. The Spell and/or Trap Cards have no ATK or DEF points and are considered Monsters. Those Monsters are shuffled and set in Defense Mode.

"Slifer, destroy the card on the left!" said Strings. *The face down Gaia Power (0/0) is destroyed* No, I missed! That ends my turn. (2)

"I forgot to mention that the Spell and or Trap Cards are destroyed at the end of the turn," said Yami. *The face down Spellbinding Circle (0/0) is destroyed* Now, to begin my turn, I activateGraceful Charity**! ** Thanks to this card, I draw 3 and discard 2 from my hand. _Card of Sanctity would help me but also him. _I activate Card of Sanctity**! **Now we draw until we hold 6 cards.

"You fool, now Slifer's ATK rises even higher," said Strings. *Slifer's ATK rises to 6000*

"That may be, but, I have a strategy to take him down!" said Yami.

"I'd like to see your so-called strategy prevail," said Strings.

"Next, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yami. (4)

"Your Lightforce Sword expires on my next turn," said Strings drawing his card. Even so, that doesn't keep my God Card's strength from increasing. *Slifer's stats rise to 7000* Slifer, destroy his Sorcerer of Dark Magic!

"I activate Waboku!" said Yami. (Note: Starter Deck Cards have an underline like Waboku.) During this turn, any damage I take is reduced to 0.

"You may have saved yourself for the moment, but next, turn, I will make SURE your lifepoints hit 0!" said Strings.

**To be continued...**


	23. Strings, the Quiet One, Returns Part 4

Strings, the Quiet One, Returns (4)

Previously...

"Your Lightforce Sword expires on my next turn," said Strings drawing his card. Even so, that doesn't keep my God Card's strength from increasing. *Slifer's stats rise to 7000* Slifer, destroy his Sorcerer of Dark Magic!

"I activate Waboku!" said Yami. (Note: Starter Deck Cards have an underline like Waboku.) During this turn, any damage I take is reduced to 0.

"You may have saved yourself for the moment, but next, turn, I will make SURE your lifepoints hit 0!" said Strings. I end my turn. (7)

"I play United We Stand, raising the equipped Monster's ATK and DEF points by 800 for each Monster I control. The card goes to Sorcerer of Dark Magic. *Sorcerer's stats rise to (4800/1900)* Then, I activate Mage Power! This card adds 500 ATK and DEF to its controller for each Spell or Trap Card on my side of the field, or in this case, Sorcerer of Dark Magic! *Sorcerer's stats soar to (6300/3400)* Finally, I activate Malevolent Nuzzler, adding 700 ATK points to the equipped Monster and I choose Sorcerer of Dark Magic! *Sorcerer's ATK rises to 7000* Don't forget that Mage Power adds an additional 500 ATK and DEF points for each Spell or Trap Card on my side of the field. *Sorcerer's stats rise to (7500/3900)* Sorcerer of Dark Magic, destroy Slifer the Sky Dragon! *Slifer is destroyed and Strings' LPs drop to 6500* You now have no Monsters to defend you and it's your move. (2)

"I won't lose to you again, Pharaoh!" said Strings. My draw! No, not Summoned Skull! I end my turn. (8)

"Sorcerer of Dark Magic, wipe him out!" said Yami. *Strings' LPs drop to 0*

"Way to go... um what's your name?" asked Jaden.

"Call me Yami," said Yami.

"Well then, way to go Yami!" said Jaden. Well, we got to go so see ya! *A mysterious figure blocks his path*

"Who are you?" asked Jaden.

"Someone who wants your Shining Flare Wingman," said Seeker. (Note: Seeker is the Rare Hunter's Japanese name and since I only use part of their name I will use Seeker as the Rare Hunter's name seeing as how neither Rare nor Hunter seems good to use for his name.)

"Alright then get your game on!" said Jaden.

"I'll start," said Seeker. I activate **Level Limit Area-B**, switching all summoned Monsters to Defense Position. Then, I activate Chorus of Sanctuary, boosting the DEF of all Monsters in Defense Mode by 500 (and I will indicate that). Then, I summon Big Shield Gardna (3100) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"To begin, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Sparkman [1900] in Defense Mod**e**," said Jaden. (Note: If a card's ATK/DEF, depending on the mode the monster's in, has brackets like this "[ ]" around the Monster's ATK/ DEF, it means that the Monster's ATK/DEF was increased.) Then, I throw down a face down and call it a turn. (4)

"My move," said Seeker. _Exodia's Head, perfect! All I need is Exodia's Right Arm and Leg to gain an automatic victory! _I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (2500) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Polymerization to tribute my heroes for a better one. I summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2000) in Defense Mode!

**To be continued...**


	24. Elemental Heroes vs Exodia Part 1

Elemental Heroes vs. Exodia the Forbidden One (1)

Previously...

"Who are you?" asked Jaden.

"Someone who wants to duel you," said Seeker. (Note: Seeker is the Rare Hunter's Japanese name and since I only use part of their name I will use Seeker as the Rare Hunter's name seeing as how neither Rare nor Hunter seems good to use for his name.)

"Alright then get your game on!" said Jaden.

"I'll start," said Seeker. I activate Level Limit Area-B, switching all summoned Monsters to Defense Position. (Note: Cards from AST (Ancient Sanctuary) are written like Level Limit Area-B.) Then, I activate Chorus of Sanctuary, boosting the DEF of all Monsters in Defense Mode by 500 (and I will indicate that). Then, I summon Big Shield Gardna (3100) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"To begin, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Sparkman [1900] in Defense Mod**e**," said Jaden. (Note: If a card's ATK/DEF, depending on the mode the monster's in, has brackets like this "[ ]" around the Monster's ATK/ DEF, it means that the Monster's ATK/DEF was increased.) Then, I throw down a face down and call it a turn. (4)

"My move," said Seeker. _Exodia's Head, perfect! All I need is Exodia's Right Arm and Leg to gain an automatic victory! _I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman [2500] in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Polymerization to tribute my heroes for a better one. I summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant [2000] in Defense Mode! Next, I activate his super power. By discarding 1 card from my hand, I get to destroy 1 Monster on the field whose original ATK is less than his and Big Shield Gardna is toast! *Big Shield Gardna is destroyed.*That'll do for now. (2)

"I summon Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress [2700] in Defense Mode," said Seeker. Then, I play Graceful Charity, to draw 3 cards and discard 2 from my hand. Next, I activate my face down cards, Appropriate and Gravity Bind. Now when you draw 1 card from your deck that isn't for your Draw Phase, I draw 2 cards and thanks to Gravity Bind, any Level 4 Monsters or more cannot attack. That ends my turn. (3)

"I play De-Fusion, returning Thunder Giant back to my Fusion Deck and Clayman and Sparkman to my side of the field if they exist in my Graveyard, and it just so happens that they do. Next, I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Next, I play my second Polymerization to tribute Sparkman on my field and Bubbleman and Avian in my hand for Elemental Hero Tempest [3300] in Defense Mode. Finally, I summon Wroughtweiler [1700] in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I tribute Gear Golem for Total Defense Shogun [3000] in Defense Mode," said Seeker. Then, when Shogun is summoned, he usually switches to Defense Mode, but instead he switches to Attack Mode since he was summoned in Defense Mode by another card effect. *Shogun's DEF returns to 2500* That ends my turn. (3)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix [1300] in Defense Mode," said Jaden. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs[2500] in Defense Mode," said Seeker. That ends my turn. (3)

"I playThe Warrior Returning Alive," said Jaden. (Note: Cards from LOD (Legacy of Darkness have an underline like The Warrior Returning Alive.) It allows me to return a Warrior-Type Monster from my Graveyard to my hand and I choose Avian!

To be continued...


	25. Elemental Heroes vs Exodia Part 2

Elemental Heroes vs. Exodia the Forbidden One (2)

Previously...

"I tribute Gear Golem for Total Defense Shogun [3000] in Defense Mode," said Seeker. Then, when Shogun is summoned, he usually switches to Defense Mode, but instead he switches to Attack Mode since he was summoned in Defense Mode by another card effect. *Shogun's DEF returns to 2500* That ends my turn. (3)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix [1300] in Defense Mode," said Jaden. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs[2500] in Defense Mode," said Seeker. That ends my turn. (3)

"I playThe Warrior Returning Alive," said Jaden. It allows me to return a Warrior-Type Monster from my Graveyard to my hand and I choose Avian! Next, I tribute Avian in my hand and Burstinatrix on the field for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman [1700] in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"It's hopeless," said Seeker drawing his card. _Left Leg of the Forbidden One! One more for instant victory! _I end my turn. (4)

"I play Mirage of Nightmare!" said Jaden.During your Standby Phase I draw until

my hand contains 4 cards, but during my own stand-by Phase, I discard the same number of cards I drew to the Graveyard. **  
**"Then I get to draw 8 cards by Appropriate's effect," said Seeker. _What's this? How is it possible that I DIDN'T draw the final piece of Exodia?_

"That ends my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"My move," said Seeker.

"Now I draw 4 cards since I'm fresh out," said Jaden.

"I tribute Stone Statue of the Aztecs for Labyrinth Wall [3800] in Defense Mode," said Seeker. Next, I activate Yellow Luster Shield, boosting the ATK and DEF of all Monsters on my side of the field by 300. *Labyrinth Wall's stats rise to (300/3800) and Total Defense Shogun's stats rise to (1850/3300)* Finally, I end my turn by discarding 1 card since I have over 6 cards in my hand. (6)

"I discard my hand by Mirage's effect," said Jaden. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Giant Soldier of Stone [2800] in Defense Mode," said Seeker. That ends my turn. (6)

"Alright, it's my move," said Jaden. I summon Dark Catapulter [2000] in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"My draw," said Seeker. _Still no Right Leg, how can that be? It must be at the bottom of my deck. _I summon Mystical Elf [2800] in Defense Mode and end my turn. (6)

"My move," said Jaden. _What's with this guy? He just keeps defending. Well, that's NOT the way to win a duel!_ Since Dark Catapulter has been on the field for a turn, he gets a counter. For every card in my Graveyard that I remove, I get to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field and all counters on my Monster are removed afterwards. I remove my Warrior Returning Alive from play to destroy Level Limit Area-B! *Level Limit Area-B is destroyed* Next, I switch Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Tempest to Attack Mode. *Tempest's DEF returns to 2800 and Flame Wingman's DEF returns to 1200* That ends my turn. (1)

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me," said Seeker drawing his card. _Magician of Faith will do. _I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (6) Soon, I will defeat you with the ultimate Monster!

**To be continued...**


	26. Elemental Heroes vs Exodia Part 3

Elemental Heroes vs. Exodia the Forbidden One (3)

Previously...

"My move," said Jaden. _What's with this guy? He just keeps defending. Well, that's NOT the way to win a duel!_ Since Dark Catapulter has been on the field for a turn, he gets a counter. For every card in my Graveyard that I remove, I get to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field and all counters on my Monster are removed afterwards. I remove my Warrior Returning Alive from play to destroy Level Limit Area-B! *Level Limit Area-B is destroyed* Next, I switch Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Tempest to Attack Mode.* Tempest's DEF returns to 2800 and Flame Wingman's DEF returns to 1200* That ends my turn. (1)

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me," said Seeker drawing his card. _Magician of Faith will do. _I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (6) Soon, I will defeat you with the ultimate Monster!

"I activate Dark Catapulter's special effect again by removing Pot of Greed from play to destroy Gravity Bind!" said Jaden. *Gravity Bind is destroyed* Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Sparkman from my Graveyard in Attack Mode. Next, I activate Polymerization to send my Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman to my Graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode! He gains an additional 300 ATK points for each Monster I have with Elemental Hero in its name in my Graveyard. I have 5, thus, giving my monster 1500 ATK points! *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 4000* Better yet, when he destroys a Monster in battle, that Monster' s ATK comes out of that player's LPs. Shining Flare Wingman destroy his Total Defense Shogun! Shogun is destroyed and Seeker's LPs drop to 6150. That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Sangan (1400) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Seeker. (6)

"Alright, Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his Labyrinth Wall!" said Jaden. *Labyrinth Wall is destroyed and Seeker's LPs drop to 5850* Tempest, destroy his Sangan! *Sangan is destroyed. Seeker laughs* What are you laughing about?

"Thanks to Sangan's effect, any Monster I choose with 1500 ATK points or less is added to my hand and I choose this one!" said Seeker. Now this duel is automatically over thanks to my Exodia cards.

"Exodia cards?" asked Jaden.

"These are the only cards that require them to be in your hand to win the duel," said Seeker. I hold the following Exodia cards: Exodia's Right Arm, Exodia's Right Leg, Exodia's Head, Exodia's Right Arm and Right Leg, therefore, you lose! (Note: The names stated above are what I'll use instead of their real names since they're so long and if the card's name is stated like how Seeker did, the card(s) set identification will not be shown.) *Jaden's LPs drop to 0 since it was an instant win*

"Jaden!" said Syrus.

"No, he lost!" said Chumley. He lost the duel AND his best card!

"Next time we meet, I'm gonna beatcha!" said Jaden. *Elsewhere in Battle City...*

"Now that I have an exact copy of the King of Games' Deck, I am now the king!" said Dimitri. (Note: Dimitri is one of the later characters on the show who copies a duelist's deck.) *Yugi and the gang are discussing Duel Academy when a strange figure appears*

"Who are you?" asked Yugi. Show yourself!

"I'm the King of Games," said Dimitri.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yugi. Yami's the King of Games.

"Is that so?" asked Dimitri. Prove it by defeating me in a duel!

**To be continued...**


	27. Dimitri's Yugi Deck Part 1

Dimitri's Yugi Deck (1)

Previously...

"Thanks to Sangan's effect, any Monster I choose with 1500 ATK points or less is added to my hand and I choose this one!" said Seeker. Now this duel is automatically over thanks to my Exodia cards.

"Exodia cards?" asked Jaden.

"These are the only cards that require them to be in your hand to win the duel," said Seeker. I hold the following Exodia cards: Exodia's Right Arm, Exodia's Right Leg, Exodia's Head, Exodia's Right Arm and Right Leg, therefore, you lose! (Note: The names stated above are what I'll use instead of their real names since they're so long and if the card's name is stated like how Seeker did, the card(s) set identification will not be shown.) *Jaden's LPs drop to 0 since it was an instant win*

"Jaden!" said Syrus.

"No, he lost!" said Chumley. He lost the duel AND his best card!

"Next time we meet, I'm gonna beatcha!" said Jaden. *Elsewhere in Battle City...*

"Now that I have an exact copy of the King of Games' Deck, I am now the king!" said Dimitri. (Note: Dimitri is one of the later characters on the show who copies a duelist's deck.) *Yugi and the gang are discussing Duel Academy when a strange figure appears*

"Who are you?" asked Yugi. Show yourself!

"I'm the King of Games," said Dimitri.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yugi. Yami's the King of Games.

"Is that so?" asked Dimitri. Prove it by defeating me in a duel!

"Very well, then let's duel!" said Yugi. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and transforms into Yami*

"I'll begin with Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1800) in Defense Mode," said Dimitri. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"Alright," said Yami. I play King's Knight (1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Axe of Despair, giving him 1000 ATK points! *King's Knight's ATK rises to 2600* King's Knight, destroy his Monster!

"Not so fast," said Dimitri. I activate Mirror Force! Now, every Monster you control in Attack Mode is destroyed. *King's Knight and Axe of Despair are destroyed*

"I play Monster Reborn to revive King's Knight in Attack Mode and end my turn," said Yami. (4)

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700) in Attack Mode," said Dimitri. Then, I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Next, I set 2 cards face down. Beta, destroy King's Knight!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Your Monster cannot attack.

"You're just stalling for time," said Dimitri. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"I activate Trap Hole!" said Dimitri. Your Monster is destroyed since it has over 1000 ATK points!

"That may be but first the effect of King's Knight activates," said Yami. Since he and Queen's Knight are both in play, I get to summon this Monster. Say hello to Jack's Knight (1900) in Attack Mode! *Queen's Knight is now destroyed by Trap Hole's effect* Jack's Knight, destroy his Beta the Magnet Warrior!

**To be continued...**


	28. Dimitri's Yugi Deck Part 2

Dimitri's Yugi Deck (2)

Previously...

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"I activate Trap Hole!" said Dimitri. Your Monster is destroyed since it has over 1000 ATK points!

"That may be but first the effect of King's Knight activates," said Yami. Since he and Queen's Knight are both in play, I get to summon this Monster. Say hello to Jack's Knigh**t** (1900) in Attack Mode! *Queen's Knight is now destroyed by Trap Hole's effect* Jack's Knight, destroy his Beta the Magnet Warrior!

"Sorry, but you've activated another one of my traps," said Dimitri. It's over! Behold, Magic Cylinder! You now take damage equal to your Monster's ATK strength!

"I don't think so," said Yami. I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! It may cost me 1000 LPs but that's a price I'm willing to pay. *Yami's LPs drop to 7000 and Magic Cylinder is destroyed* Jack's Knight, attack! Your Magnet Warrior Beta is destroyed! Beta is destroyed and Dimitri's LPs drop to 7800. That ends my turn. (4)

"I play Premature Burial, and I use it to revive Beta the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode," said Dimitri. It'll cost me 800 LPs, but it's worth it. *Dimitri's LPs drop to 7000* Next, I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400) in Attack Mode. Now, I tribute my Warriors for the ultimate Monster, Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode! *Premature Burial is destroyed by its effect* Valkyrion, destroy his Jack's Knight! *Jack's Knight is destroyed but Yami's LPs remain unchanged* Your LPs should have dropped! Why didn't they?

"Because I discarded Kuriboh," said Yami. Thanks to his effect, I don't take any damage this turn.

"Maybe not now, but next turn you will," said Dimitri. I end my turn. (0)

"I activate Fusion Sage," said Yami. This card lets me add Polymerization from my deck to my hand. Next, I activate Polymerization, tributing my Dark Magician and Buster Blader to summon Dark Paladin (2900) in Attack Mode! For each Monster on the field AND in either player's Graveyards, he gains 500 ATK points!

"That's too bad because you don't have any in your Graveyard," said Dimitri.

"That doesn't matter because I have 1 final card," said Yami. I activate Tribute to the Doomed! By discarding 1 card, I get to destroy 1 Monster on your side of the field. Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, be gone!

"I activate Valkyrion's special ability," said Dimitri. By tributing him, I get to Special Summon the 3 Magnet Warriors in my Graveyard back to my side of the field. So, I tribute Valkyrion to Special Summon Alpha, Beta and Gamma the Magnet Warriors in Defense Mode.

"Very well, then by Tribute to the Doomed's effect, I destroy Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" said Yami. *Gamma is destroyed* Dark Paladin, destroy Beta! *Beta the Magnet Warrior is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute my remaining Magnet Warriors for Dark Magician (2500) in Attack Mode," said Dimitri. Next, I play Dedication through Light and Darkness. This card lets me tribute my Dark Magician to Special Summon Dark Magician of Chaos from my hand, deck or Graveyard. I tribute my Dark Magician for Dark Magician of Chaos (2800) in Attack Mode!

"Impressive, but my Dark Paladin still has more ATK points than him," said Yami.

"Since I Special Summoned my Monster, I get 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard back to my hand and the one I choose is the key to my victory!

**To be continued...**


	29. Dimitri's Yugi Deck Part 3

Dimitri's Yugi Deck (3)

Previously...

"I tribute my remaining Magnet Warriors for Dark Magician (2500) in Attack Mode," said Dimitri. Next, I play Dedication through Light and Darkness. This card lets me tribute my Dark Magician to Special Summon Dark Magician of Chaos from my hand, deck or Graveyard. I tribute my Dark Magician for Dark Magician of Chaos (2800) in Attack Mode!

"Impressive, but my Dark Paladin still has more ATK points than him," said Yami.

"Since I Special Summoned my Monster, I get 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard back to my hand and the one I choose is the key to my victory! I choose Premature Burial! Next, I end my turn. (1)

"Dark Paladin, destroy his Monster!" said Yami. *Dark Magician of Chaos disappears from the field and Dimitri's LPs drop to 6900* When your Monster is destroyed, it is removed from play. That ends my turn. (1)

"I use Premature Burial to revive Dark Magician in Attack Mode," said Dimitri. *Dimitri's LPs drop to 6100* Then, I activate Thousand Knives, allowing me to destroy 1 Monster on the field since I control a Dark Magician on my side of the field. Dark Paladin is destroyed!

"Don't count on that," said Yami smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Dimitri.

"By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can negate your Spell Card," said Yami. *Thousand Knives is negated*

"I end my turn," said Dimitri. (0)

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw twice," said Yami. Next, I tribute Dark Magician for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode.

"You tributed your favorite card for a Monster with equal ATK strength?" asked Dimitri. That was a foolish move!

"Was it?" asked Yami. Next, Summoned Skull, attack his LPs directly! *Dimitri's LPs drop to 3600* Dark Paladin, direct attack! *Dimitri's LPs drop to 600* That ends my turn. (0)

"It's my turn now," said Dimitri. _Obnoxious Celtic Guard will do. _I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Gazelle, destroy his Celtic Guard! *Celtic Guard is destroyed* Now you're wide open, so, Dark Paladin, wipe out the rest of his LPs! *Dimitri's LPs drop to 0* *Elsewhere in Battle City...*

"Alright, now that it's finally morning, it's time I take that Hunter down!" said Jaden.

"Wait up, Jaden!" said Syrus.

"Please don't tell me we're running again!" said Chumley. *An hour later...*

"There you are," said Jaden. It's time to duel me again for my Shining Flare Wingman back, so get your game on!

"I already have your rarest card," said Seeker. Therefore, dueling you again means nothing to me.

"That's not gonna keep me from gettin' ya to duel me again," said Jaden.

"Fine I accept," said Seeker. You need to be taught a lesson about Exodia!

**To be continued...**


	30. Seeker vs Jaden Part 1

Seeker vs. Jaden (1)

Previously...

"There you are," said Jaden. It's time to duel me again for my Shining Flare Wingman back, so get your game on!

"I already have your rarest card," said Seeker. Therefore, dueling you again means nothing to me.

"That's not gonna keep me from gettin' ya to duel me again," said Jaden.

"Fine I accept," said Seeker. You need to be taught a lesson about Exodia!

"I'll get things going with Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Next, thanks to his super power, I get to draw 2 cards since he's the only card out on my side of the field. Then, I play Polymerization, tributing Bubbleman on my field as well as Avian and Sparkman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Tempest (2800) in Attack Mode. That'll end my turn. (4)

"I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode," said Seeker. Then, I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards. _Exodia's Right Arm and Exodia's Head, perfect. Only 3 more pieces left! _That ends my turn. (6)

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200) in Attack Mode!" said Jaden. Burstinatrix, destroy his face down card! *The face down "Skelengel" (400) is destroyed*

"You've just triggered my Monster's special ability," said Seeker. Now I draw 1 card.

"Elemental Hero Tempest, attack his LPs directly!" said Jaden. *Seeker's LPs drop to 5200* I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn. (3)

"I use Shallow Grave," said Seeker. This allows both of us to select 1 Monster in our Graveyards and set it in Defense Mode. Next, I Flip-Summon my, Skelengel to draw another card from my deck. Finally, I tribute my Monster to summon Total Defense Shogun (2500) in Defense Mode. Shogun, attack his Burstinatrix!

"What, how can your Monster attack while it's in Defense Mode?" asked Jaden.

"That's my Monster's special ability," said Seeker. His ATK is applied for damage. Shogun, destroy his Burstinatrix! *Burstinatrix is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 7650*

"Ya just activated my Trap Card, Hero Signal!" said Jaden. Since 1 of my Monsters were destroyed in battle, I get to summon a level 4 or less Monster that has Elemental Hero in its name from my hand or deck and I choose Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode!

"Fine," said Seeker. I end my turn. (6)

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Fusion Recovery, allowing me to return Polymerization and a Fusion Material Monster used for Fusion Summon back to my hand from my Graveyard. Next, I play the Spell Card Monster Reborn. It allows me to return a Monster from my Graveyard to my side of the field and I choose Burstinatrix! Then, I tribute Avian and Burstinatrix, using Polymerization, to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode! Finally, I play Mirage of Nightmare! This lets me draw until I my hand contains 4 cards during your Standby Phase but in return, I have to discard the same number of cards that I drew to the Graveyard. That ends my turn. (1)

"My move now," said Seeker.

"Now the effect of Mirage of Nightmare activates," said Jaden. I draw 3 cards, but I also activate Emergency Provisions! Thanks to this card, for each Spell or Trap Card I send to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 LPs. I send Mirage of Nightmare to the Graveyard!

**To be continued...**


	31. Seeker vs Jaden Part 2

Seeker vs. Jaden (2)

Previously...

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Fusion Recovery, allowing me to return Polymerization and a Fusion Material Monster used for Fusion Summon back to my hand from my Graveyard. Next, I play the Spell Card Monster Reborn. It allows me to return a Monster from my Graveyard to my side of the field and I choose Burstinatrix! Then, I tribute Avian and Burstinatrix, using Polymerization, to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode! Finally, I play Mirage of Nightmare! This lets me draw until I my hand contains 4 cards during your Standby Phase but in return, I have to discard the same number of cards that I drew to the Graveyard. That ends my turn. (1)

"My move now," said Seeker.

"Now the effect of Mirage of Nightmare activates," said Jaden. I draw 3 cards, but I also activate Emergency Provisions! Thanks to this card, for each Spell or Trap Card I send to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 LPs. I send Mirage of Nightmare to the Graveyard! *Jaden's LPs rise to 8650*

"Do whatever you like it won't change anything," said Seeker. I summon Big Shield Gardna (2600) in Defense Mode. Then, I play Swords of Revealing Light, which stops you from attacking for 3 turns, including my own. I'll end my turn with that. (4)

"Alright," said Jaden drawing his card. I'm gonna summon Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode. Then, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (2200) in Defense Mode," said Seeker. Then, I activate Chorus of Sanctuary, giving all Monsters in Defense Mode 500 DEF points. Gear Golem's DEF rises to 2700* *Big Shield Gardna's DEF rises to 3100, Clayman's DEF rises to 2500, Total Defense Shogun's DEF rises to 3000, and Wroughtweiler's DEF rises to 1700* That ends my turn. (3)

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive, allowing me to return a Warrior-Type Monster from my Graveyard back to my hand," said Jaden. I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman. Next, I summon Sparkman in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"Shogun, destroy his Wroughtweiler!" said Seeker. *Wroughtweiler is destroyed*

"Whoops, looks like ya just activated Wrought's special ability," said Jaden. (Note: Jaden sometimes gives his cards "nicknames" like Wrought for Wroughtweiler.) Thanks to his ability, I get to return Polymerization and an Elemental Hero back to my hand.

"I end my turn," said Seeker. (4)

"I tribute Sparkman and Flame Wingman, using Polymerization, to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode!" said Jaden. Then, thanks to his super power, he gains 300 ATK points for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard and there are 4, so he gains 1200 ATK points! *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 3700* My Monster has a second ability as well. When he destroys an opponent's Monster in battle, that Monster's ATK points get deducted from its controller's LPs. I end my turn. (1)

"I tribute Shogun for Labyrinth Wall [3500] in Defense Mode," said Seeker. Go ahead and make your move! (3)

"Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his Labyrinth Wall!" said Jaden. *Labyrinth Wall is destroyed but Seeker's LPs remain untouched since Labyrinth Wall has 0 ATK points* That ends my turn. (2)

"I reveal my face down card, Gravity Bind!" said Seeker.

**To be continued...**


	32. Seeker vs Jaden Part 3

Seeker vs. Jaden (3)

Previously...

"Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his Labyrinth Wall!" said Jaden. *Labyrinth Wall is destroyed but Seeker's LPs remain untouched since Labyrinth Wall has 0 ATK points* That ends my turn. (2)

"I reveal my face down card, Gravity Bind!" said Seeker.

"You may have used that during our last duel, but it won't work this time," said Jaden.

"What?" said Seeker shocked. You can't stop me from summoning Exodia!

"I activate Solemn Judgment!" said Jaden. Your Gravity Bind is no more! By payin' half my LPs, I get to negate the summoning of a Monster or the activation of a Spell or Trap Card. *Jaden's LPs drop to 4500 and Gravity Bind is negated*

"Next, I tribute Gear Golem for Guardian Sphinx [2900] in Defense Mode,  
" said Seeker. Finally, I tribute him for "Divine Protector-Exoodo" [4500] in Defense Mode! No Monster in your deck can take him down! I end my turn. (2)

"I summon Dark Catapulter [2000] in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his Big Shield Gardna! *Big Shield Gardna is destroyed and Seeker's LPs drop to 5100* That ends my turn. (2)

"That's not bad, but both of your Monsters cannot destroy my Divine Protector," said Seeker. I summon Giant Soldier of Stone [2500] in Defense Mode and end my turn. (2)

"Since Dark Catapulter has been in Defense Mode for a turn, he gets a counter and I activate his ability. By removing cards in my Graveyard from play equal to the number of counters he has, I get to destroy a number of Spell or Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of cards removed. I remove Wroughtweiler from play to destroy Chorus of Sanctuary! *Chorus of Sanctuary is destroyed and all Monsters' DEF points return to normal* Next, I play the Field Spell Fusion Gate!" said Jaden. Next, thanks to Fusion Gate's effect, Polymerization isn't required, but all Fusion Material Monsters are put out of play. I remove my Wildheart and Bladedge in my hand from play to summon Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600) in Attack Mode. Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his Giant Soldier of Stone! *Giant Soldier of Stone is destroyed and Seeker's LPs drop to 3800* That ends my turn. (0)

"With my ultimate defense protecting me, that's all you can do," said Seeker. I use Monster Reborn to revive Labyrinth Wall in Defense Mode. Then, I activate Magical Labyrinth, which can only be equipped to my Labyrinth Wall. Then, I tribute my equipped Labyrinth Wall for Wall Shadow (3000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his Wall Shadow!" said Jaden. *Wall Shadow is destroyed and Seeker's LPs drop to 2200* Go ahead and make your move! (1)

"With pleasure," said Seeker. _Exodia's Right Leg, excellent!_ I end my turn. (3)

"I throw down a face down," said Jaden. Then, I end my turn. (0)

"My draw," said Seeker. I summon Mystical Elf (2000) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards," said Jaden. Then, I summon Winged Kuriboh (200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"I tribute my Mystical Elf for Millennium Shield (3000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0) (Note: McDonalds Promo Cards are written like Millennium Shield.)

"Alright, it's my move," said Jaden. I play Dark Factory of Mass Production!

**To be continued...**


	33. Seeker vs Jaden Part 4

Seeker vs. Jaden (4)

Previously...

"Shining Flare Wingman, destroy his Wall Shadow!" said Jaden.* Wall Shadow is destroyed and Seeker's LPs drop to 2200* Go ahead and make your move! (1)

"With pleasure," said Seeker. _Exodia's Right Leg, excellent!_ I end my turn. (3)

"I throw down a face down," said Jaden. Then, I end my turn. (0)

"My draw," said Seeker. I summon Mystical Elf (2000) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards," said Jaden. Then, I summon Winged Kuriboh (200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"I tribute my Mystical Elf for Millennium Shield (3000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3) (Note: McDonalds Promo Cards are written like Millennium Shield.)

"Alright, it's my move," said Jaden. I play Dark Factory of Mass Production! This allows me to return 2 Normal Monsters back to my hand and I choose Avian and Sparkman! *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK drops to 3100* Next, I tribute Winged Kuriboh and discard my Sparkman and Avian to activate my Transcendent Wings! *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK rebounds to 3700* This allows me to summon Winged Kuriboh LV10 (200) in Defense Mode! That ends my turn. (0)

"Total Defense Shogun, destroy his Winged Kuriboh LV10!" said Seeker.

"Oops, now you've done it...activated his special ability that is," said Jaden. By tributing him, all Monsters on your side of the field and you take damage equal to their original ATKs, so I tribute my Winged Kuriboh LV10! *Divine Protector, Total Defense Shogun and Millennium Shield are destroyed and Seeker's LPs drop to 650*

"Oh no, I'm defenseless!" said Seeker. I have to end my turn. (4)

"That's right and you're goin' down!" said Jaden. Shining Flare Wingman, wipe out the rest of his LPs! *Seeker's LPs drop to 0* That's game! *Elsewhere...*

"Thanks to the upgrades I've made to my deck, Yugi won't stand a chance!" said (Bakura). Speaking of which, there he is. *(Bakura) races over and blocks Yugi and the gang's path*

"Isn't that Bakura?" asked Tea`.

"Bakura, what do you want?" asked Yugi.

"Want?" asked (Bakura). I want to duel you again.

"Fine, I accept," said Yugi. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami*

"Bakura, you got what you bargained for, so let's duel!" said Yami. I'll begin with Zombyra the Dark (2100) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon the Monster known as Brron, Mad King of Dark World (1800) in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (5)

"Zombyra, destroy his Monster!" said Yami drawing his card. Brron is destroyed and (Bakura's) LPs drop to 7800.

"You've activated my Gateway to the Dark World!" said Bakura. This lets me return any Monster in my Graveyard back to my side of the field that includes Dark World in its name and I choose Brron! As a cost for this card's effect, I cannot Normal Summon any other Monster this turn, not that that's possible anyway. This is just the beginning of what I have planned. The worst is yet to come! (Bakura) laughs.

To be continued...


	34. Bakura's Fiend and Zombie Deck Part 1

Bakura's Fiend and Zombie Deck (1)

Previously...

"Bakura, you got what you bargained for, so let's duel!" said Yami. I'll begin with Zombyra the Dark (2100) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon the Monster known as Brron, Mad King of Dark World (1800) in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (5)

"Zombyra, destroy his Monster!" said Yami drawing his card. *Brron is destroyed and (Bakura's) LPs drop to 7800*

"You've activated my Gateway to the Dark World!" said (Bakura). This lets me return any Monster in my Graveyard back to my side of the field that includes Dark World in its name and I choose Brron! As a cost for this card's effect, I cannot Normal Summon any other Monster this turn, not that that's possible anyway. This is just the beginning of what I have planned. The worst is yet to come! *(Bakura) laughs* Since your Monster destroyed mine, it loses 200 ATK points. *Zombyra's ATK drops to 1900*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I tribute Brron for Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450) in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). Dark Ruler, destroy his Zombyra!

"I'm afraid that won't work, Bakura!" said Yami. I activate Magic Cylinder! Now, you take damage equal to your Monster's ATK points! *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 5550*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said (Bakura). (4)

"I tribute my Zombyra for Dark Magician Girl (2000) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Since a Spellcaster Monster exists on my side of the field, I can activate this card. Behold..."Dimension Magic"! By tributing 1 Monster on my side of the field, I can summon any Monster from my hand. Then, I get to destroy 1 Monster on the field. I tribute Dark Magician Girl for Dark Magician (2500) in Attack Mode! Say hello to Dark Magician and goodbye to Dark Ruler Ha Des! *Dark Ruler is destroyed* Dark Magician, attack his LPs directly! *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 3050* That ends my turn. (2)

"I reveal my face down card, Destiny Board!" said (Bakura). In just 5 turns, I win if F, I, N, A, and L all exist on my side of the field and at the end of your turn, I get to activate the next Spirit Message. Next, I set 1 Monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Skilled Dark Magician, destroy his face down Monster! *The face down Scarr, Scout of Dark World (500) is destroyed*

"Thanks for destroying my Monster, Yugi," said (Bakura). Now I can add a Monster with Dark World in its name from my deck to my hand with 4 stars or less and I choose Zure, Knight of Dark World!

"That may be, but you still take a direct attack from Dark Magician," said Yami. Dark Magician, direct attack! *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 550* That ends my turn. (2)

"I now activate Spirit Message "I" from my hand," said (Bakura). Now then, I summon D. D. Trainer (2000) in Defense Mode. Then, I activate Dark Door. With this in play, only 1 Monster may attack per turn. Next, since 3 Fiend-Type Monsters exist in my Graveyard, I remove them for Dark Necrofear (2800) in Defense Mode. I end my turn by tributing D. D. Trainer for Dark Sanctuary's effect. (1)

"I activate Tribute to the Doomed," said Yami. By discarding a card from my hand, any Monster on your side of the field can be destroyed and I choose Dark Necrofear!

**To be continued...**


	35. Bakura's Fiend and Zombie Deck Part 2

Bakura's Fiend and Zombie Deck (2)

Previously...

"Thanks for destroying my Monster, Yugi," said (Bakura). Now I can add a Monster with Dark World in its name from my deck to my hand with 4 stars or less and I choose Zure, Knight of Dark World!

"That may be, but you still take a direct attack from Dark Magician," said Yami. Dark Magician, direct attack! *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 550* That ends my turn. (2)

"I now activate Spirit Message "I" from my hand," said (Bakura). Now then, I summon D. D. Trainer (2000) in Defense Mode. Then, I activate Dark Door. With this in play, only 1 Monster may attack per turn. Next, since 3 Fiend-Type Monsters exist in my Graveyard, I remove them for Dark Necrofear (2800) in Defense Mode. I end my turn. (1)

"I activate Tribute to the Doomed," said Yami. By discarding a card from my hand, any Monster on your side of the field can be destroyed and I choose Dark Necrofear! *Dark Necrofear is destroyed* *(Bakura) laughs*

"Fool, by destroying Necrofear, he becomes an equip Spell Card on any Monster I choose. Your Dark Magician will do nicely," said (Bakura). As long as Necrofear is equipped to Dark Magician, he stays on my side of the field.

"I'll end my turn," said Yami. (1)

"Now it's time for the next letter, Spirit Message "N"," said (Bakura). I summon The Bistro Butcher (1800) in Attack Mode. Whenever he inflicts damage to your LPs, you draw twice. Dark Magician, attack his LPs! *Yami's LPs drop to 6500* Go ahead and make your move, Yugi! (2)

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician Girl in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Bistro Butcher! *Bistro Butcher is destroyed and (Bakura's) LPs drop to 350* That ends my turn.

"It's my turn," said (Bakura). I activate Spirit Message "A" from my deck. Then I summon Sangan (1000) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate a Spell Card that causes the end of the world.

"What do you mean, explain," said Yami.

"I activate the Ritual Spell Card, "End of the World"!" said Bakura. I tribute my Sangan in my hand and Dark Magician on my side of the field for "King of the End – Demise" (2400) in Attack Mode. *Dark Necrofear is destroyed by its effect* King of the End, destroy his Dark Magician Girl! Dark Magician Girl is destroyed and Yami's LPs drop to 6400* Your LPs should have dropped more! Why didn't they?

"Because Dark Magician Girl gains 300 ATK points for each Dark Magician in our Graveyards," said Yami.

"I end my turn," said (Bakura). (0)

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (2600) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I activate Spirit Message "L, therefore this duel's over!" said (Bakura).

"I don't think so," said Yami. I activate Royal Decree! All Trap Cards except this card are negated.

"No, this can't be!" said (Bakura). I activate Mystic Plasma Zone! Thanks to this card, all Dark attribute Monsters gain 500 ATK points but lose 400 DEF points (which I will indicate). *King of the End's stats becomes (2900/1600) and Big Shield Gardna's stats become (600/2200)* King of the End, destroy his Big Shield Gardna! *Big Shield Gardna is destroyed* The most powerful Monster in my deck waits!

**To be continued...**


	36. Bakura's Fiend and Zombie Deck Part 3

Bakura's Fiend and Zombie Deck (3)

Previously...

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (2600) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I activate Spirit Message "L, therefore this duel's over!" said (Bakura).

"I don't think so," said Yami. I activate Royal Decree! All Trap Cards except this card are negated.

"No, this can't be!" said (Bakura). I activate Mystic Plasma Zone! Thanks to this card, all Dark attribute Monsters gain 500 ATK points but lose 400 DEF points (which I will indicate). *King of the End's stats becomes (2900/1600) and Big Shield Gardna's stats become (600/2200)* King of the End, destroy his Big Shield Gardna! *Big Shield Gardna is destroyed* The most powerful Monster in my deck waits! It's your move! (0)

"Alright, it's my move," said Yami. I activate Card of Sanctity, which allows both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next, I play Black Luster Ritual, tributing in my hand Queen's and King's Knights to summon Black Luster Soldier (3000) in Attack Mode! Black Luster Soldier, destroy his King of the End! *King of the End is destroyed and (Bakura's) LPs drop to 250* It's your move, Bakura. (2)

"I play Exchange," said (Bakura). Like its name suggests, we look at each other's hands and exchange 1 card. I'll go first. Dark Hole is just what I need, so I'll take it.

"Very well, now show me your hand," said Yami. I choose Spear Cretin.

"Next, I activate the Dark Hole I took from you," said (Bakura). Say goodbye to every Monster on your side of the field, Yugi! *Black Luster Soldier is destroyed* Next, I summon Whiptail Crow (2150) in Attack Mode. Whiptail Crow, attack his LPs directly! *Yami's LPs drop to 4250* That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami. (2)

"I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World [2300] in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). Whiptail Crow, destroy his Magnet Warrior! *Gamma is destroyed* This is your last turn before I win! (1)

"It's my move," said Yami. _Heart of the Cards, guide me! _ I activate Card Destruction! Now we discard our hands and draw cards from our decks equal to the number discarded. Next, I play Change of Heart! Thanks to this card, I get to control a Monster for 1 turn and I choose Zure, Knight of Dark World! Knight of Dark World, destroy his Whiptail Crow! *Whiptail Crow is destroyed and (Bakura's) LPs drop to 100* Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I summon another Bistro Butcher in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). Then, I set 1 card face down. Zure, finish him off!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Your Monster cannot attack.

"You're just delaying your inevitable destruction," said (Bakura). _For once I summon my ultimate Monster, his fate will be sealed, meaning he cannot win!_ I end my turn. (1)

"I summon Wall of Illusion {1450} in Defense Mode," said Yami. (Note: If a Monster's ATK/DEF drop below their normal state, the ATK/DEF will have a "{ }" around it.) That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute my 3 Monsters, which are Fiend-Type, for my ultimate Monster, "Phantom Demon Emperor Ravel" [4500] in Attack Mode!" said (Bakura).

"It looks like Obelisk!" wailed Yami.

**To be continued...**


	37. Bakura's Fiend and Zombie Deck Part 4

Bakura's Fiend and Zombie Deck (4)

Previously...

"I summon another Bistro Butcher in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). Then, I set 1 card face down. Zure, finish him off!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Your Monster cannot attack.

"You're just delaying your inevitable destruction," said (Bakura). _For once I summon my ultimate Monster, his fate will be sealed, meaning he cannot win!_ I end my turn. (1)

"I summon Wall of Illusion {1450} in Defense Mode," said Yami. (Note: If a Monster's ATK/DEF drop below their normal state, the ATK/DEF will have a "{ }" around it.) That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute my 3 Monsters, which are Fiend-Type, for my ultimate Monster, "Phantom Demon Emperor Ravel" [4500] in Attack Mode!" said (Bakura).

"It looks like Obelisk!" wailed Yami.

"Yes, and by summoning a Monster, I now get to summon a Dark attribute token with an ATK and DEF of 1000 and is a Fiend-Type token," said (Bakura). As an added bonus, I can tribute a Monster on my side of the field to increase his ATK by the tributed Monster's original ATK until my turn's end. I end my turn. (1)

"I play United We Stand, giving the equipped Monster 800 ATK and DEF points for each Monster on my side of the field. *Wall of Illusion's stats rise to (2300/2250)* That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said (Bakura). (1)

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. *Wall of Illusion's ATK rises to 3100 by Mage Power's effect* That ends my turn. (0)

"You're pathetic," said (Bakura). I summon Kryuel {1300} in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"I activate Mage Power, adding an additional 500 ATK and DEF points to the equipped Monster for each Spell or Trap Card on my side of the field and the selected Monster is Wall of Illusion! *Wall of Illusion's stats rise to (4600/3750)* Next, I switch Wall of Illusion to Attack Mode! You're through, Bakura! Wall of Illusion, destroy Phantom Demon Emperor Ravel! *Ravel is destroyed and (Bakura's) LPs drop to 0*

"This can't be happening!" said (Bakura). *Elsewhere in Battle City...*

"Hey look, it's Bastion," said Jaden.

"Greetings, Jaden Yuki," said Bastion. Up for a duel?

"You bet," said Jaden.

"I look forward to this duel's outcome," said Bastion. I'll start with Oxygeddon (1800) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"Alright," said Jaden. For my first move, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode. Then, I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Hydrogeddon (1600) in Attack Mode," said Bastion. Then, I activate Pot of Greed, for 2 cards. Next, I activate my face down card, Spirit Barrier! As long as a Monster exists on my side of the field, I take no Battle Damage. That ends my turn. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I activate Polymerization, tributing Clayman and Bubbleman to summon "Elemental Hero Mudballman" (1900) in Attack Mode! Mudballman, destroy Oxygeddon! *Oxygeddon is destroyed*

"Not bad, "said Bastion. Even so, I have an experiment that will defeat you!

**To be continued...**


	38. Bastion's Chemistry Deck Part 1

Bastion's Chemistry Deck (1)

Previously...

"Greetings, Jaden Yuki," said Bastion. Up for a duel?

"You bet," said Jaden.

"I look forward to this duel's outcome," said Bastion. I'll start with Oxygeddon (1800) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"Alright," said Jaden. For my first move, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Clayman (2000) in Defense Mode. Then, I throw down 2 face downs and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Hydrogeddon (1600) in Attack Mode," said Bastion. Then, I activate Pot of Greed, for 2 cards. Next, I activate my face down card, Spirit Barrier! As long as a Monster exists on my side of the field, I take no Battle Damage. That ends my turn. (4)

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I activate Polymerization, tributing Clayman and Bubbleman to summon "Elemental Hero Mudballman" (1900) in Attack Mode! Mudballman, destroy Oxygeddon! *Oxygeddon is destroyed*

"Not bad, "said Bastion. Even so, I have an experiment that will defeat you!

"I think I'll end my turn," said Jaden. (2)

"I summon another Hydrogeddon in Defense Mode," said Bastion. That ends my turn. (4)

"I use Monster Reborn to revive Clayman from my Graveyard to my side of the field in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then, I tribute Clayman and Mudballman for Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode. _I can't attack his Monster because Bastion won't take any damage, but at least his Monster would be destroyed. _I end my turn. (1)

"I activate Double Spell," said Bastion. By discarding 1 card, I get to use 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard as my own and I choose Monster Reborn! Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Oxygeddon in Attack Mode. Jaden, let me teach you a thing or two about chemistry. When 2 Hydrogen atoms and 1 Oxygen atoms combine, they form water or H20, but, when 2 Hydrogeddons and 1 Oxygeddon combine, they form a new Monster. I activate the Spell Card known as Bonding H20, allowing me to tribute my Oxygeddon and my Hydrogeddons to summon Water Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode! By summoning Water Dragon, all Fire attribute and Pyro-Type Monsters lose all of their ATK points. Water Dragon, destroy his Bladedge!

"You've activated my Negate Attack Trap Card!" said Jaden. Your attack is, well, negated!

"Well done," said Bastion. You'll need more power than that to destroy Water Dragon. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I play De-Fusion, sending Mudballman back to my Fusion Deck and returning Clayman and Bubbleman back to my side of the field. Bubbleman and Clayman, return! Then, I switch Bladedge to Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"Water Dragon, destroy his Bladedge!" said Bastion. *Bladedge is destroyed*

"Whoops, looks like you've activated my Hero Signal!" said Jaden. Since 1 of my Monsters was destroyed in battle, I get to summon a Monster with Elemental Hero in its name from my deck and I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman (1400) in Defense Mode!

"I end my turn," said Bastion. (1)

"I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards," said Jaden. Next, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (1) I'm not givin' up, Bastion!

**To be continued...**


	39. Bastion's Chemistry Deck Part 2

Bastion's Chemistry Deck (2)

Previously...

"I play De-Fusion, sending Mudballman back to my Fusion Deck and returning Clayman and Bubbleman back to my side of the field. Bubbleman and Clayman, return! Then, I switch Bladedge to Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"Water Dragon, destroy his Bladedge!" said Bastion. *Bladedge is destroyed*

"Whoops, looks like you've activated my Hero Signal!" said Jaden. Since 1 of my Monsters was destroyed in battle, I get to summon a Monster with Elemental Hero in its name from my deck and I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman (1400) in Defense Mode!

"I end my turn," said Bastion. (1)

"I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards," said Jaden. Next, I activate Skyscraper, giving Elemental Heroes 1000 ATK points when they attack a Monster with higher ATK points than it. Finally, I throw down a face down and end my turn. (1)

"Water Dragon, destroy Sparkman!" said Bastion.

"I activate Hero Barrier!" said Jaden. If I have an Elemental Hero on my field, which I do, I can negate 1 of your Monster's attacks, which is all you have.

"That'll end my turn," said Bastion. (2)

"I play Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. That ends my turn. (1)

"Water Dragon, destroy Wroughtweiler!" said Bastion. *Wroughtweiler is destroyed*

"Wrought's super power now activates," said Jaden. With it, I get to return an Elemental Hero and Polymerization back to my hand and the Monster I choose is Bubbleman!

"I end my turn," said Bastion. (3)

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Since he's the only card I have out, I get to draw 2 cards. Next, I play Polymerization, tributing in my hand Avian and Burstinatrix for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode! Flame Wingman, destroy Water Dragon! *Flame Wingman's ATK rises to 3100 by Skyscraper's effect and Water Dragon is destroyed* Now you lose 2800 points of damage thanks to his super power! *Bastion's LPs drop to 4900* That ends my turn. (3)

"Excellent dueling, Jaden," said Bastion. Thanks to Water Dragon's other ability, I get to summon 2 Hydrogeddons and 1 Oxygeddon to my field from my Graveyard. Now to start my turn, I tribute my Hydrogeddons for Hyozanryu (2800) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"I play Fusion Recovery, allowing me to return Polymerization and an Elemental Hero used for Fusion Summon back to my hand," said Jaden. Next, I activate my Polymerization, tributing Sparkman and Flame Wingman for Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode. My Monster gains 300 ATK points for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard. There are 6, so my monster gains 1500 ATK points! *Shining Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 4000* Shining Flare Wingman, destroy Hyozanryu! *Hyozanryu is destroyed and Bastion's LPs drop to 2900* That ends my turn. (4)

"My draw," said Bastion. _Mathematician won't help me. _ Jaden, I surrender the duel. No Monster in my deck would have saved me. Congratulations!

"That was an awesome duel, Bastion!" said Jaden. Hope to duel again sometime! We gotta go, we have to get to class. *Jaden and the gang race back to their dorms*


End file.
